Bleed It Out
by Riana Salvatore
Summary: Sequel to Blood and Chocolate. Klaus is back in his own body and once again trying to win Laura over, but hunters, and the legend of a cure are on the horizon. Will love be able to prevail?
1. Growing Pains

Stefan and I were in Elena's room as she woke up gasping for air. I was wearing a purple dress with a black belt and pleated hem. My hair was currently up.

"What happened?" She asked in shock.

"You drowned in the lake." I explained. "But Meredith gave you some blood in the hospital."

"Where's Matt?" Elena asked frantically.

"He's fine." Damon declared bitterly as he entered the room. I wonder how much of that had to do with Elena choosing Stefan. "My brother sought to save him."

"I got him out and he's fine." Stefan repeated.

"How are you still alive?" Elena asked in surprise.

"I guess I'm just lucky." I lied. I didn't want to tell them that Klaus was in Tyler's body and that was the reason we were all alive.

"I'm dead." Elena replied. "I'm dead. No, I can't be dead."

Well she was not taking this well. As far as I could tell, a person in transition could not be compelled.

"Bonnie said that she might be able to use a spell to bring you back to life." Stefan explained. I think that would make it so she could see ghosts like Jeremy and Anna can. I don't know if I can trust Bonnie.

"The only thing that will help if for you to feed and complete the transition." Damon argued.

"We have all day before she has to feed. It gives us time to explore other options." Stefan remarked. It seemed like he really didn't want her to become a vampire.

"There are no other options." Damon declared. "It's a simple choice: you feed or you die. There is no third option."

"I wanted to die. I was giving my life to save Matt." Elena cried. I don't think she wanted to either, but I didn't want to lose her. I wanted to her to live. I know it's selfish, but I already lost Ric. "I can't be a vampire. If Bonnie can do something, we have to try."

Maybe I can convince her to keep on living.

"We will try." Stefan declared.

"It's your choice." Damon said spitefully before he left the room. I decided to follow him out.

"Damon, this isn't something that we should just force on her." I replied.

"Stefan forced it on me." The older Salvatore stated.

"And it took 146 years to forgive him for it." I argued. "Look, I don't want her to die either, but this is her choice. The best we can do is convince her not to want to die."

Damon went into the kitchen and began to pour himself a drink from Ric's stash. Stefan walked in as well.

"If this was possible, don't you think Emily would have done it for us?" He asked his brother.

"You weren't there when she told me that she never wanted this." Stefan replied. I guess I wasn't either.

"Why did you let her die then?" Damon challenged. Stefan explained that she asked to help Matt. You know if I hadn't gone off, we probably could have saved both of them.

I went to Elena's room and she looked like she was having a real bad migraine. It was then that I found Jeremy and Anna. Elena gave her brother a hug.

"Are you okay?" He asked. "I saw Vicki go through what you're going through now."

"I'm fine." Elena replied.

"Elena, I was in transition for half an hour and I felt like I was on fire." I explained.

"Have you talked to Bonnie?" Elena asked her brother. I sighed. It hurt to see her in denial like this.

Jeremy explained how he was brought back to life. Jeremy didn't want her to become a vampire either.

"You know I'm standing right here." I pointed out.

"What Jeremy means is that in the unlikely chance that you Elena can be brought back to life, he wants to go with that option." Anna explained. She looked hurt by Jeremy's comments about vampires too.

I decided that I needed to go to the hospital to see if I could talk to Meredith. I then noticed a lot of people in suits and decided to turn back immediately. I would have to get blood from somewhere else. I think I might need to hide.

I went out near the woods. It was there I was met with the minister.

"Miss, I think you need to come with us." He said as I looked around. I was surrounded. I didn't have a foolproof way of escape. I only had one option. I really like this dress. A guy shot at me. I jumped and changed in midair, pouncing on the guy and breaking his neck. I then snarled at the rest of them. I could tell that they were nervous.

"Retreat" The pastor declared. "We'll worry about this one later."

Rather than go after them, I ran out into the woods and toward the Lockwood cellar. I needed somewhere to hide. I changed back. I really wish I had something to cover myself.

I wasn't alone in the cellar. Bonnie was there as was Klaus in Tyler's body…and Tyler's body. I covered myself with my hands.

"I need your shirt." I told Klaus. I should have been able to stretch it enough to cover myself. "Please."

Klaus took off his shirt and I was treated to Tyler's chest, which I had already seen. I threw it over myself and went to my mid-thigh. It would have to do for right now.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Bonnie has decided to try to bring Elena back to life as opposed to putting me back in my body." Klaus replied. "It looks like we'll have to be patient, Love. Might as well take a seat for now."

"Can you text Elena to let her know that I'm okay." I requested of Bonnie as I sat on the ground, trying to prevent the shirt from riding up. I could really use some panties right now.

After a few minutes, Tyler's phone called it was his mom.

"Oh, you incessant woman." Klaus muttered before he answered. "Hey Mom."

"Tyler, thank God. Don't tell me where you are." The mayor replied. "Pastor Young had me arrested this morning."

"I'm fine." He remarked. "Laura's with me too."

"I was worried that you were with Caroline." The woman said.

"Where's Caroline?" Klaus asked.

"The council took her." She replied. He hung up.

"So I know that you probably don't care about Caroline, but you are in Tyler's body and Caroline is Tyler's girlfriend. So go and save your goddamn woman." I ordered.

"Only because you asked so nicely." He remarked with a smug smirk. It was not a good look on Tyler's face. He then left to find her.

That left me alone with Bonnie.

"So your mom isn't in town, is she?" I asked.

"No, she went back to North Carolina." The witch replied. "I don't know if I can do the spell to bring Elena back to life."

"I kind of think that she's in denial." I admitted. "She knows that she is probably going to have to become a vampire, even if she doesn't want to."

Bonnie's phone rang saying there was a text that Stefan and Elena had been taken.

I decided to rush home and talk to him.

When I got there, Meredith and Sheriff Forbes were also there. They were discussing some business. I really needed to get dressed. I came down a few minutes later, fully clothed.

"So do you have any idea where they were going?" Meredith asked me.

"I didn't have time to ask. I didn't even have to undress before turning into a wolf." I explained. "I don't know where they are right now."

Matt came in and Damon grabbed him by the neck.

"Damon, stop!" I ordered. He didn't let go. "Stop or I'll bite you."

"I'll rip your heart before you can try." Damon threatened.

"You two need to stop fighting." Meredith told us. "We need to figure out what to do."

"So what do you know about this Pastor Young?" I asked the sheriff.

"Bill Young. He's a widower, daughter is in boarding school." The sheriff explained.

"Where does he live?" Damon asked.

"Damon, we can't just charge in there." I told him. "They probably have the place guarded. We need to come up with a strategy or we're going to killed/captured."

"What about Bonnie?" Damon suggested. "Maybe she can do some kind of protection spell."

"Bonnie pretty much has her hands full right now." I explained. "We're going to have to do this without her. Does anyone know where Jeremy is?"

"He and Anna are with Bonnie." Matt replied.

"They confiscated your vervain and Alaric's weapons." The sheriff replied.

"I think that they might be at the Pastor's farm." Matt opined. "The doors could be modified to hold a vampire. I guess that was as good of a guess as any. I just hope that Elena would still be alive when we got there.

"Looks like you get a chance to prove how sorry you are." Damon told the quarterback.

"We still should come up with a plan." I replied as I followed the two of them. This was a bad idea.

We got in the car and Damon began to drive.

"Let me reiterate that they have all of Ric's weapons, and all we have is super speed and strength, my ability to turn into a wolf, and his…ability to throw a perfect spiral." I stated as the two of them looked at me. "How are we going to save them?"

"Well you can smell vampires, so you should know where they're being kept." Damon pointed out.

"So, do you really think Bonnie will be able to bring Elena back to life?" Matt asked.

"No." Damon and I answered simultaneously.

"I might as well explain how we're all still alive." I declared. "Bonnie used a spell to put Klaus in Tyler's body. Ric staked an empty shell and Klaus jumped from one hybrid to another."

"So is he still in Tyler's body?" Matt asked. "Where is he now?"

"I don't know where he is now, but he was the one who saved Caroline because I told him too." I explained. "Bonnie is too busy trying to save Elena to remove him right now."

"Just so you know, I have a plan." Damon stated. "The council may have gotten most of Ric's weapons, but they didn't get the ones from my trunk."

We arrived at the farm and I opened the trunk. There really wasn't much in there, just a few stakes. I guess it was better than nothing. This was not to be easy. I also didn't want to ruin another outfit.

"So what do we do now?" Matt asked.

"This." Damon declared as he bit into Matt's neck. Matt got up within a few seconds. "Is anyone home?"

I heard footsteps as I began to sniff the area. One notable thing was a very heavy smell of vervain.

"Let him go. The boy is innocent." Pastor Young declared.

"I want to kill him." Damon declared.

"Go away. You are not invited in and I'm not coming out." Pastor Young declared before I heard a gunshot. I ducked to the ground as a bullet hit Damon. I went and twisted the gunman's neck.

I then heard a struggle coming from inside of the barn. I wasn't sure if I would be able to enter it. I also smelled some blood. I tried to walk in and it was no good. I couldn't get in. I just had to hope that things would turn out okay in there.

I then noticed Damon killing two more deputies. Unfortunately, after that, he decided to turn his attention to Matt.

"Go ahead and kill me." Matt declared. I had to do something. "You can't possibly hate me more than I hate myself right now."

"Yes I can." Damon rebutted. "It should have been you."

Suddenly, before I could do anything, Elena came and tackled him to the ground. Her eyes were red, her fangs were grown and she had veins under her eyes. She had transitioned.

I decided to give Matt some of my blood.

"Why does everyone keep saving me?" He asked in frustration.

"Elena is the one who decided to save you." I told him. "You owe your life to her because she decided that your life was more important than your own. Now stop complaining and just be thankful that you're alive!"

I noticed that Damon and Elena were fighting again. Well some things never change, even when Elena is changed into a vampire. I'm just glad that everyone was alright. I went and saw Rebekah ready to leave.

"My brother left me." She replied. "He chose to save that stupid Caroline over me."

"I asked him to save Caroline." I declared. "But I didn't know that they had you and I didn't expect him to leave you behind. I'm sorry."

I couldn't help but wonder if Klaus was back in his own body yet. I don't know if I could be with him. I mean what kind of person abandons his own sister?

I decided to stand on the edge of town. I could cross the lines and never come back. I mean just because we had escaped this time didn't mean the council wasn't going to try again. I could go home. I know my mom probably missed me. I wouldn't have to deal with Klaus or the council or anything. The biggest thing that was holding me back was Elena, and Jeremy, and Anna, and Caroline, and Tyler, and everyone. They had become my family. I don't know if I could leave right now.

The pastor's farm was that far away. I knew that I needed to head home. I guess I would just have to face whatever happens and keep hoping that everything is going to be okay. We can be more careful now.

Suddenly, I heard a loud noise. It sounded like an explosion. I looked at the Young farm and noticed that the building had gone up in smoke. I went near. I wasn't invited in, so I couldn't save anybody if I wanted to. Not that I could. There were zero signs of life. No heartbeats, no breathing. Everyone was dead.

So the story started off with a bang. Elena is a vampire and Laura used her talents to escape being captured, but things are not going to get better from there. Plus, will Laura be able to forgive Klaus for abandoning Rebekah? Please don't forget to review.


	2. Memorial

So I'm pretty sure that Stefan and Elena had different ideas when it came to how to deal with Elena now that she was a vampire. Stefan wanted her to drink animal blood whereas Damon didn't think it would work. Elena and I were currently in the downstairs part of the boarding house. The two of them were going on a camping trip. Once they left, I decided to talk to Damon.

"Damon, I don't think you should try to force things on her. I said once he came downstairs.

"Why should I listen to you?" He asked me. "I don't like you. I'm not friends with you. The only reason I put up with you is for Elena's sake and I wouldn't be surprised if Stefan feels the same way. I wouldn't be surprised if even she doesn't need you now that she has Stefan back."

"Why are you being such a dick to me? I was the only one who supported you and Elena." I remarked. "I told her that I thought that she should go out with you. It's not my fault that she chose Stefan."

"Get out of my house." Damon ordered. "This is now a no-hybrids zone."

I decided that I would go help Jeremy, Anna, and Matt set up for this memorial for the members of the council. I guess the average citizens didn't need to know about what was really going on. I don't even know what happened. What caused the place to go up in flames?

"So what's happening here?" I asked.

"Student council made these paper lanterns for the memorial." Jeremy explained. "They want to light them up to honor the dead."

"Am I the only one who thinks fire is inappropriate?" Matt asked. No, it was very inappropriate no matter how racist they were. "How's Elena?"

"She's fine." I answered.

"Considering…" Jeremy added.

"Jeremy, please stop. Her being a vampire is not the worst thing in the world. Your wife spent half a millennium as one. Not to mention you asked her to turn you once." I told him.

"Is there anything I can do?" Matt questioned. "She's a vampire because she asked Stefan to save me so if I can help, I want to."

"Jeremy?" A girl said as she walked up to us. I don't think Jeremy was quite sure who she was. "Picture an emo pixie cut and braces."

"April? You look great." Jeremy said in surprise. "This is Laura and Anna. Elena used to babysit her."

"Before I got shipped off to boarding school by my dad…" April trailed off. Oh, she's Pastor Young's daughter.

"I'm so sorry about him." I remarked. I was sorry for her at least.

"Thank you, I guess. I don't really know how to respond to that." She admitted. I think I liked this girl. "You know I'm supposed to be grieving, but in a weird way, I'm kind of glad. I guess it's because I get to come back here."

"I know how that feels." I told her. "My dad and I didn't have the best relationship either."

"I have to go register so I'm gonna go." April replied.

I currently had my phone off, so I didn't know that Elena was trying to contact me.

"If you don't remember where everything is, I can help you." I volunteered before the two of us walked off.

"So when did you move here?" She asked.

"I got here in the summer." I explained. "I bounced around a little before the Gilberts took me in. I made it here for Florida after my mom killed my dad, which was later overturned as self-defense."

"I don't know what to say to that." She responded. "My mom died of cancer."

"I'm sorry about this. I don't know how to answer questions sometimes." I replied. "I should probably get headed to soccer practice."

"I thought you were the athletic type, but I wasn't sure." April commented.

After practice, I got a call from Caroline. Apparently this guy showed up at the Lockwood house and shot at Tyler. I met them at the boarding house. Damon wasn't going to be happy since it was his so-called "hybrid-free zone."

"So what can you say about this guy?" I asked.

"He knew what he was doing obviously. I think his gloves were dipped in vervain or something." Tyler explained.

"These bullets are specially carved." Stefan noted. "You'd be dead if you were a normal vampire and I think there's something on the bullet. Something is carved into it."

"So what are we going to do?" I asked.

"I don't know." Stefan admitted.

The next morning, we were setting up for the memorial. I was wearing a strapless black dress with my hair curled. I looked to Elena, having got her voicemail.

"Are you okay?" I asked. Matt seemed to be wondering the same thing.

"I'm fine." Elena answered. "My emotional are just out of whack right now. Seeing all the names of all these people I knew makes me wanna cry."

She then noticed April sitting front by herself.

"Is that…" Elena asked.

"April Young? Yes." Matt responded.

Elena then walked over to her and gave her a hug. April was upset because she didn't know what to say about her dad and she was also afraid that no one would say anything nice about her father. It was pretty sad.

Suddenly, Elena ran off. I followed her to the bathroom where she started to puke up blood. I had to look away. I was never good around people vomiting.

"Do you want me to call Stefan or Damon?" I asked.

"I'll call Damon." She declared. She called Damon as someone tried to open the door. I took some paper towels and did my best to clean up.

"This is occupied." I said to whoever was at the door. Damon brought a new dress. I went outside and saw a bald man with a goatee. I hoped we did a good enough job cleaning the bathroom. I don't why she was puking. Something about the guy made me not want to trust him. I don't understand it. "She had a really nasty breakfast burrito. You don't want to know."

"Did you bring the blood bag?" Elena asked.

"You might want to keep it down." Damon remarked. Damon and I covered her up while she drank the blood. I was still upset with Damon over the fact that he's hated me for this whole time I knew him. I've done enough to make him like me and I wasn't going to try any more.

Suddenly, Elena started gagging. Why was none of this working? She couldn't have animal blood, she couldn't have vampire blood. She couldn't have it from a blood bag. I didn't understand any of this.

"Do you have any idea what this is?" I asked Damon.

"I've never seen anything like this before." He admitted. "Maybe her doppelganger blood is rejecting the transition or something."

"I have an idea." I stated. "But I'm pretty sure that neither of you are going to like it."

"She just needs to drink from the vein." Damon replied. "There's reason to bring your boyfriend into this."

"I can't risk killing anyone." Elena responded. "Maybe I'm better off dead."

"I'm pretty sure that would desiccate not die." I pointed out. Damon glared at me. "I'll shut up now."

"You'll be fine." Damon promised her. At that time, the bells chimed and I went inside with her. I sat on her left with Matt on her right.

"Hey April was looking for you." Jeremy declared. "She wanted her with her speech."

"Where is she?" Elena questioned.

"I don't know." Her brother replied. Why did I have a bad feeling about this? When people disappear, it's never a good sign. The mayor called for her and she didn't appear.

"Would anyone like to share a memory about Pastor Young?" The mayor asked. I don't know why but Elena got up. She looked very shaky. She didn't need to say anything. Damon walked in and he and his brother had some choice words for each other.

"When I talked to April earlier, she was kind of nervous about coming up to speak. The worst day of loving someone is the day you lose them." Elena remarked. She seemed to be losing it. I then smelled something. There was blood dripping from the sealing. I decided to go up and get Elena. I guess the high emotions could be blamed. I took her back to her seat. She was so good.

"What's wrong with her?" Matt asked.

"She's hungry and can't seem to keep any blood down. Damon suggested she drink from the vein." I explained

"Feed from me." Matt suggested. "Just do it. I know you won't hurt me. It'll look like you're crying on my shoulder."

She bit into his neck. The position looked kind of weird, but if this helps her, I won't complain.

"Thank you." Elena whispered. "The blood…I think it's April's. We have to help her."

"It's too risky." Stefan remarked.

"I have an idea." I suggested. I went to the front. "I have something to say. Now I know that I didn't really know anyone here, but I wanted to personally lay out my sympathy for all of those who lost someone. I know these were important members of the community. I…"

Then as I wanted, the hunter shot me. It caused a panic. It also hurt like hell. I fell to the floor. Everyone came up and removed it from my heart. I'm glad that I'm not that easy to kill, but he ruined a perfectly good dress.

"I'm going to kill him." I stated.

"I have to call an ambulance." Mayor Lockwood said as Stefan ran off.

"She's fine, Mom." Tyler declared.

"The whole town just watched you get shot. I'm calling an ambulance." The woman reiterated. I sighed. I need to make sure that Meredith is the doctor that I see. Elena ended up running off. I think she found April. I decided to listen up in the balcony area.

"April." She replied. Yup, she found her. Things weren't exactly going easy. She tried to feed on her, but Caroline managed to stop her. Thank God for that because I know that Elena would have regretted that.

I was glad that Caroline was there to calm her down because I couldn't be at the moment. I think Caroline gave April some blood and then she taught Elena how to do a compulsion. I don't know why we couldn't just tell April about this stuff. I have a feeling that this won't be the last time that she's involved in this and I don't think she's anything like her father. I guess compulsion was the easy route for now. I think it worked. I hated having to be here. I guess it was better than being in an ambulance. I was guessing that I would have to at least spend the night in the hospital.

When the ambulance got there, I was forced to ride. At least Carol had the brains to ask for Meredith because any other doctor would probably be confused by the fact that there is blood but no wound.

"So I heard about what happened from the mayor." The doctor told me. "I guess hybrids really can't be killed with stakes."

"It still hurt like hell, but I'm fine now." I told her. "Look, not many people even know who I am. I think I can get away with getting out tonight. I want to see Elena to make sure that she's okay. So no one has tried to fire you today?"

"Nope." Meredith responded. "I have to say that I've had some personal good luck even though I only kept my job at the expense of 13 people dying and Elena becoming a vampire. You're lucky that you were shot in the chest. That way no one can ask to see a scar. Just be careful and don't play any sports for a few days."

"Okay." I replied. I called Elena to find out that she was at the boarding house. I decided that I would meet her there where she was with Stefan.

"Hey." I greeted.

"So I take it Meredith was your doctor." Stefan replied.

"Stefan, Damon said something to me yesterday that made me wonder." I remarked. "Do you like me? Not in any sort of romantic way, but would consider me a friend of any sort. Damon hates me."

"I'm glad that you were there for Elena when she needed someone and I was too focused on killing Klaus to care about her." He responded. "I think I could consider you my friend, yes."

"Cool." I declared. That was kind of an awkward thing for me to say. "So what are we drinking?"

"Damon's bourbon." Stefan answered. Elena didn't seem to like the taste of it. I think we may need to get some beer. "It helps with the cravings."

"You're mad." Elena said to him.

"Yeah, I'm mad." Stefan confirmed. "You lied to me and you went to Damon for help."

"You were just so happy that things were going well." Elena started. I decided to leave and let them fight. They needed to work this out.

I ended up going to the school after receiving a text. I don't know what was going on, but everyone seemed to be there. We had a bunch of those lanterns which were never set off.

"What are we doing?" Damon asked.

"We're finishing the memorial that we didn't get to have earlier." Stefan explained. "I know the people who died may not have been that important to us, but we've all lost someone."

"So you're lighting lanterns?" Damon asked in disbelief.

"We need to do this." Stefan replied.

"What we need to do is find out who this hunter is and kill him." Damon remarked. "We have more important things to be doing."

"Not tonight we don't." Stefan declared. He lit his lantern. "This is for my uncle Zach and my friend Lexi and Alaric."

"This is for Vicki." Matt said as he lit his.

"This is for my dad." Caroline remarked.

"This is for Mason, and my dad." Tyler replied. I decided that I would go next as I got up.

"This is for Jules and Ric." I responded.

"This is for my mom." Anna added. Jeremy went next.

"This is for our parents, Vicki, Jenna, and Alaric." He said. He handed it to Damon, but he went away, not wanting any of it.

"This is for my Grams." Bonnie stated.

"This for everyone." Elena finished. With that, we sent our lanterns into the air.

So, it's a sad episode. It shouldn't be a surprise that Damon doesn't like Laura since the only people he really cares about are Stefan and Elena. Being unknown has its advantages. Please don't forget to review.


	3. The Rager

Today we were going to school. I heard that Tyler went after that hunter guy, but it only resulted in him getting a needle stuck in his gums. I'm surprised that the guy didn't try to kill him again. It seemed like he was only after the venom in his teeth. What was he planning?

I was wearing a black vest over a white tank top and black pants. Was hair was in pigtails. I didn't look particularly threatening, but I didn't want to look threatening.

I stood with Elena as Matt showed up. I wanted to make sure that she didn't go too far with this.

"It's kind of weird doing this in our old make-out spot." Matt commented.

"Thanks for doing this." Elena replied. "I can't have anything else."

"It's okay. I owe you my life." Matt responded. I couldn't help but wonder what it was gonna take to end this life debt. Was Matt going to have to save Elena?

"I didn't have Stefan save you so you could be a human blood bag." Elena pointed out.

"Don't make this complicated." Matt instructed as he held his wrist out. She then began to drink from him. I was glad I already ate. I noticed that she was having a lot.

"That's enough." I declared.

"Was it?" Matt asked.

"I didn't want to go too far." Elena declared before wiping her mouth and bandaging his wrist. The bell then rang and we began to walk to class.'

"Are you sure being here right now is a good idea?" He asked.

"We can't let her life stop just because she's a vampire." I declared.

"Plus this hunter seems to know his way around. Hiding at home would be suspicious. I don't think this guy is going to come here and start shooting people." Elena remarked. "Besides, I wanna be here. I'm a senior. I am going to graduate."

We then noticed that there was a flyer for a curfew.

"Since when is there a curfew?" I asked.

"Since you got shot in front of a group of people." Matt answered. "I think they're surprised to see you here."

We sat in History as we waited for the substitute to show up. It was weird being here without him. I know he wasn't himself his last few days, but that didn't mean that I didn't miss him. Then Rebekah walked in, seeming oddly cheery.

"Morning everyone!" She greeted. "I'm throwing an anti-curfew party at my house. You're welcome to join Elena if you'd like to bury the hatchet."

I think it would be considered more of a full-on battleax.

"It's a pretty big hatchet." Elena remarked.

"Well I'm feeling generous." Rebekah responded.

"Did you brother kick you out?" Elena asked.

"No, I left." The Original replied.

"So you left the only person on Earth that actually likes you?" Elena inquired. I think she was treading dangerous waters.

"Well your boyfriend liked me once." Rebekah pointed out spitefully. She looked hurt. "I should tell you about all of the times we did the nasty as some people say."

"Why are you still here, Rebekah?" Stefan asked.'

"History is my favorite class." Rebekah answered. "Actually where is Mr. Saltzman? That's right. I killed him."

Now that was pretty cruel, but I think she was trying to push Elena's buttons. It worked, because Elena threw her pencil at her, but Rebekah caught it and threw it back, hitting her dangerously close to her heart.

Stefan followed her out as I could tell that she was seething with rage. I decided that I should take her somewhere that she could cool down.

"Hunter three o'clock." I remarked. Please tell me he's not our sub.

I grabbed Elena and went to the bathroom. I needed to clean her up anyway.

"There you are." A female student named Heather said. "Rebekah sent me to see if you're okay."

"She's fine, Heather." I responded.

"I'm not." Heather declared. Her neck was bleeding. It was then that Rebekah walked in.

"What's wrong, girls? Getting hungry?" The blonde asked. She touched the wound and put it near Elena's lips. "You know that she's so tasty. I heard about your problem."

"You shouldn't be here. It's my school and my life." Elena spat. "I'm not letting you ruin it."

"It's my school and my life too. Maybe you're the one that shouldn't be here." Rebekah proposed. "I couldn't help overhear that there's a vampire hunter that shot Little Miss Wolf here."

She then rubbed Heather's blood all over Elena's face and Elena snarled at her. Rebekah then took the bleeding girl and left.

"Elena, I think if you challenge her, you're going to get hurt." I stated.

At lunch, Caroline, Stefan, and I stood outside as Elena was trying to burn off steam.

"I want to take the white oak stake and kill her." Elena replied. "I'm feeling murderous."

"You can't do that." I told her. "You can't even be sure that killing her won't end your own life." I pointed out.

"What am I supposed to be? Ignore her to death?" Elena asked.

"She knows that everyone hates her, so she's trying to hate harder." Stefan remarked. "Let's just skip the rest of the day and have some fun."

"Fine, we'll go to her party and show her that she can't intimidate me." Elena proposed. I can't see why she can't just stay away. "I just have to go home and change."

Elena left and that left me with the two vampires.

"Is she gonna be okay?" I asked Stefan.

"She's channeling all of her emotions into rage." Stefan explained. "She needs to come to terms with it before she can let it go."

"I get a feeling if she pushes too hard, Rebekah is going to stake her." I stated. "I mean she barely missed with that pencil. Imagine what she could do with something bigger. If you think you can handle this, I'm going to go check on Tyler."

I went to the Lockwood house. Apparently the mayor wasn't letting him leave after his stunt with the hunter. I walked inside.

"Tyler?" I called.

"Well who do we have here?" A girl with dark brown hair asked me. She was dressed casually and tomboyishly.

"I'd like to know the same thing." I remarked as I readied myself/

That was when Tyler came back out.

"Laura, this is Hayley." He introduced. "She's the one who helped me break the sire bond."

"So you're the hybrid girl that I heard about." Hayley replied. "You're the one that was never sired. I think we would have a lot in common. Though Tyler didn't exactly tell me how rich he was."

"You shouldn't be here. Klaus is in this house." Tyler explained. Oh, great.

"I know." Hayley responded. "One of the hybrids was from this pack I ran with. He called me and told me that he was protecting a guy named Tyler. The least you could do is pour me some fancy rich people scotch."

"You know, you two seem kind of intimate." I commented. She also sounded kind of Australian. Tyler went to pour her some and Hayley took a seat on the couch, getting really comfortable.

"I could get used to living in a place like this." She remarked.

"Yeah, it is nice." I replied. "It's not so good at keeping certain people out, though."

"So how did you end up in this place?" Hayley asked me curiously.

"I came looking for my sister that Klaus killed." I replied. "I didn't really have anywhere else to go, so I stayed."

"Well Tyler told me a lot about you." Hayley declared.

"I hope he mentioned his girlfriend." I responded.

"Ah, yes. He couldn't stop talking about how he wanted to break the sire bond for her." Hayley explained. "I told him that he had to want it for himself and he had to no longer feel indebted to Klaus."

I decided that something just seemed off about this girl. I couldn't place what she wanted, but her intentions didn't seem pure. I couldn't just tell Tyler. If anything, he probably felt indebted to her now. I decided that the best thing that I could do was bail and go to Rebekah's party to make sure that Elena doesn't try to kill her. It would only end badly for her. I first need to find out where it is, though.

I happened to find it okay and the first person that I found was Anna. She wasn't with Jeremy for some reason.

"Where's Jeremy?" I asked.

"He's with that hunter guy. He took an interest in Jeremy and Jeremy wants to find out his plan." Anna explained. "I have to trust him."

"I doesn't seem like you like it." I remarked before she drank some of her beer.

"I don't." She confirmed.

"So there's something I wondered about you." I admitted. "I know your last name is Gilbert now, but did you have one before."

"Well my real name is a pain in the ass to spell, let alone pronounce." She admitted. "When my mom and I moved to England, I became Annabelle James. We took the king's name. My mom even seduced him and spent a night in his chamber."

"Well being able to compel him probably helped." I remarked. "Anyway, just be careful. Elena and Rebekah are on really bad terms and I don't want you to get caught in the middle of it."

"Okay." Anna replied as I grabbed a cup. The beer smelled weird. I couldn't quite place it, but I wasn't sure if I should drink it. I found Elena in the kitchen with April.

"You don't think it was an accident?" Elena asked.

"With the shooting at the church, it feels like…" April started.

"Like something wicked this way comes." Rebekah interrupted. "It's like this town's cursed or something.'

"Hey April, why don't you go look around the house, and I'll find you later?" Elena suggested. April did so. I really wish Elena could just leave it alone and stop letting Rebekah egg her on. Nothing good was going to come out of it.

"Did I forget to uninvited you?" Rebekah questioned.

"Did you blow up her dad's house to get revenge on the council?" Elena accused.

"I don't give a damn about some middle-aged council." Rebekah remarked in offense. She wasn't lying. "You come into my house spouting false accusations and then you have the nerve to drink my beer?"

Rebekah snatched the cup and chugged it. I also noticed Elena seemed to be burning in the sun. Elena ran into the shadows.

"Give it back, Rebekah." I stated. "Don't you think that this contest to see who can be the bigger bitch is getting old?"

"You're lucky I tolerate you." Rebekah said as she handed me the ring and left. I gave it to Elena and she put it on before she went into her bag and pulled out the stake. Stefan had shown up at that point.

"I think you need to put that away." I instructed.

"Did Damon give that to you?" Stefan asked.

"She's not gonna stop. She's just gonna keep pushing." Elena replied.

"I think she'll get bored eventually. You're not helping. Don't get angry like she wants you to." I declared. I might have to take it from her.

"Go ahead." Stefan remarked. What? "You need to know that every vampire that she's turned, everyone that they turned will die with her. Can you handle that?"

She looked like she couldn't. I guess he had gotten through to her.

"I think we need to bury that where no one can find it. Maybe we could lock it in a safe and throw that safe to the bottom of Mariana's Trench." I proposed.

"You can either go after her or you can get on the back of my motorcycle and we can get the hell out of here." Stefan said. I guess there would be no burial.

The three of us went out the door and Elena did a handstand on the keg, which I don't think was a good idea considering the smell that I smelled.

I decided that I would let them have some time to themselves. I didn't want to stay at the party. Actually, I didn't know what I was going to do. Jeremy was with that hunter, Tyler was with untrustworthy wolf girl, and Damon despised me. I guess I would choose untrustworthy wolf girl. I went to Tyler's house to find him talking to Klaus.

"Hello, Love." He greeted me. "Good to see you in my own body."

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Well, I was protecting Tyler from a hunter. I was just talking about how I think he hooked up with a certain wolf girl." Klaus explained. "You know maybe I should be protecting you. After all, you're the one who got shot."

Before I could say anything, the phone rang. Klaus answered it. It was Damon. He was going after the hunter and Klaus decided to join. I was glad about that. I was still confused about it. I know he was attracted to him despite the fact he's a horrible person. I guess it's like how Elena loves Damon.

"So did you sleep with her?" I asked after Klaus left.

"No." He replied. "I'm starting to think that maybe I should let him think that I did."

"Why would you let him think that?" I asked.

Suddenly my phone began to ring. It was Stefan. I decided to answer it.

"Hello?" I replied.

"I need you to contact Klaus." He replied. I really wish I could just forget about him. "Elena ingested some werewolf venom and she needs his blood."

That must be what was in the beer. I probably could have drunk it then.

I dialed Klaus's number. I don't know why I kept it.

"Hello Love." He answered. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I need your help. Elena ingested some werewolf venom."

"And you need my blood to prevent her from dying." He finished. "You know you seem to have a habit of this."

"I'm sorry that you're the only one that can do anything about it." I replied. "But I know that you're going to help her. If you love me, you'll save her."

He knew I was right just as I did. I decided to go the boarding house he arrived just as I did. I guess I had the power over him.

"You know I'm getting sick of this all take and no give attitude you have." He admitted. "You know I'm not going to keep helping you for free."

The two of us went inside and he gave his blood to Elena. I wasn't going to thank him, but I was grateful.

"One more thing." I asked. "Is there any way that you can talk to your sister and get her to stop being such a bitch?"

"That is something I can't do." He responded. That was one screwed-up family.

After that, I took Elena home. I know it's wrong for me to manipulate Klaus, bur what am I supposed to do? After she talked with Jeremy, Matt came over. It turned out the hunter's name was Connor Jordan. Supposedly, he had been killed in an explosion at the hospital.

"I'm sorry for telling him about Rebekah." He apologized.

He held out his arm and she began to drink from it. She drank and drank…and drank. She was taking a lot of blood.

"Elena stop!" I commanded. "You're killing him."

She wasn't listening and finally, I just had to use force. I ripped her off and then fed Matt some of my blood. She went back for him when Damon showed up.

"Stop!" He demanded. That got her to calm down. She looked at Matt in terror.

"You were never here." I compelled Matt. "You don't remember giving blood to Elena."

"I don't think I can keep doing this." Elena replied.

"You're a vampire." Damon replied. "We will find someone else for you to feed from."

You know as much as Damon doesn't like me, we have something in common. We both love Elena and want her to do well.

So Laura met Hayley and she can sense there's something shady about her. She spent much of the episode playing peacekeeper. Also Connor is still alive and Klaus is beginning to tire of Laura not reciprocating. Luckily, he won't have to wait much longer. Please don't forget to review.


	4. The FIve

I woke up in the morning and went into the kitchen as I tried to think of a good way for Elena to feed. I don't think Anna was willing to volunteer herself, despite that it might be fair to let her do it once. Actually I should run that by the three of them. They came down around the same time.

"So I have a onetime solution to your issue." I told Elena. I looked at Anna. "It involves you."

"Me?" The former vampire asked in surprise.

"Yeah, you did give her blood to your mom." I pointed out. "I think that you should borrow Jeremy's ring and let her feed on you just once and then we can call that even."

"Damon already has an idea to fix it." Elena replied.

"Well like I said, it's a onetime thing." I reiterated.

"I guess it would be fair." Anna agreed as Jeremy handed her his ring. She put it on and held out her wrist. Elena bit into it slowly before sucking the blood from it. The good news is that she didn't kill her and Anna's long sleeves would cover it up. "Okay, it's so weird to be on the other side of that."

"So what's this solution that Damon has?" Jeremy inquired as he took his ring back from his wife.

"He was going to take me to a college party and he'll be there to make sure that I don't kill anyone." Elena explained. "But right now, I have to go meet Stefan, so I can learn how to defend myself from the hunter."

"Okay, I'm gonna take a shower." I announced.

"Why don't you help her?" Jeremy suggested.

"Because I'm only half-vampire, I don't need as much blood as Elena does." I explained. "Damon is an expert at this stuff plain and simple."

I then headed to the bathroom. After I was done and dressed, I wore a blue tank top with a navy jacket and jeans with my hair in a ponytail.

I actually wasn't sure what I was going to do today. I went back downstairs and found Anna was alone. Jeremy must have gone to work.

"Did Jeremy go to work?" I asked.

"Yes." Anna answered. "I guess that just leaves the two of us for now."

"What do we have in the refrigerator?" I asked.

"We've got some orange juice and a few left over hamburgers." Anna answered. "I think we should probably do some shopping."

"How about we get lunch at the Grill first?" I suggested.

We walked into the Grill just as I caught Rebekah trying to bribe Matt with a new truck. Why is she interested in Matt's forgiveness when she clearly isn't interested in Elena's?

"Hello, Love." Klaus greeted me. Of all the restaurants…no this is still the only one, but why did he have to be here?

"What do you want?" I asked. I wanted to hide it. I was glad that he didn't know about the dirty dreams that I've been having about him.

"I was just wondering if you were still keeping your walls up and not letting yourself feel for me, which I see you are." He remarked. "Tell me have you turned recently?"

"I don't have to answer that." I replied, not wanting to reveal what I did last night.

"And do you think of the man who gave you this ability when you do?" He questioned.

"No." I answered. That was the truth. Being able to turn was an escape for me. I didn't think about much of anything to be honest.

"Well I can tell you that my door is always open if you want to talk, have some dinner, have what you Americans call a 'booty call'." Klaus replied with a smirk. I blushed. He then walked away.

"Have you heard of the Brotherhood of the Five by any chance?" I asked Anna as we took a seat at our table.

"They're a group of vampire hunters that have supernatural abilities." Anna replied. "Do you think that this hunter belongs to that group?"

"Klaus seems to think so." I told her 'How much do you really know about them?"

"Really, that's all I know." Anna explained. "But I think if you want the answers, Klaus is someone that could give them to you and you'd probably be the best person to get them."

I sighed. I guess I would have to do that we were done shopping.

After we had all of the food put away, I did just that. I went inside of Klaus's house and found out that I wasn't the first one there. Stefan had made it there before me.

"What can I do for you, Love?" He asked me, seemingly dropping whatever he was talking about with Stefan.

"I need to talk to you about the Brotherhood of the Five." I declared.

"That's a quite a coincidence because I was just about to tell Stefan about it. " The Original stated. "Why don't you take a seat? My lap is available."

He then proceeded to tell us about how he met the Brotherhood in 1114. Apparently Rebekah had a thing with one of them.

"So we're dealing with some 900 hundred year old hunters?" I asked.

"No, the group has been around that long, but our friend in the other room is the first I've seen since then." Klaus answered.

"Rebekah had a thing with one of them?" Stefan asked.

"She fell in love with him." Klaus replied. "Shocking, I know, but they were engaged to be married. He told her his secrets. I'd love to tell them to you, but she won't talk. That's what I need you for, Stefan."

"What's in it for me?" Stefan asked.

"I can tell you that hunter is the answer to all of your prayers." Klaus said. What did that mean?

So it led to Stefan leaving the house to go find her. That left me waiting with him.

"So wait is Elena up to these days?" He asked me.

"Why do you care?" I countered.

"I'm just trying to make conversation." He replied. "I mean you're here and Stefan is here, so that means that she must be with Damon. So, what are the pair of them doing?"

"They're doing a college visit." I remarked. "I don't know if you were aware, but it's something that seniors do."

"But that can't be the only reason or you'd be there with them." He deduced. "I'm about to tell you some things. The least you can do is answer me."

"He's teaching her to feed." I sighed.

"Okay, well I'm going to check on the hunter. I think you've had enough encounters with him for one lifetime, so I'll go by myself." He declared. I guess I didn't need to go because I could hear what they were saying anyway.

After a few minutes, Stefan returned with Rebekah. I decided to stand next to Stefan as I looked at the shirtless hunter.

"How do you know he's one of the Five?" Rebekah asked. "Where are his bloody tattoos?"

"Apparently, the tattoos aren't visible in this lot." Klaus said. "Let's eat."

We went to dining room where Klaus had compelled a girl to be his waitress. I don't understand why he couldn't just pay her.

"You know I could kiss the council for burning up all of the vervain in town. Makes my life so much easier." Klaus declared. So that meant that my bracelet was the only vervain in the entire city. "Rebekah, Love, eat your veggies."

"I'm not eating until you apologize." Rebekah declared adamantly.

"For which indiscretion, there've been so many." Klaus replied.

"You broke my neck." Rebekah reminded him. These two were incredibly dysfunctional. They could have their own sitcom.

"You destroyed Elena's blood so I can't make any more hybrids." Klaus responded. I don't think that justifies breaking her neck. The two of them continued to argue and it was making Stefan and I uncomfortable.

"Can I just name the million other people I'd be having dinner with than you two?" Stefan interrupted.

"Fine, I'm sorry. I often forget how delicate you are. Forgive me?" Klaus apologized half-heartedly. That was probably the best she would get.

"I'll take it under consideration." Rebekah replied.

"So what about this guy that you were engaged to?" I asked Rebekah.

Klaus began to tell us about a man named Alexander. They figured that the best place to hide from him was in plain sight wearing their rings.

"So how is this weapon the answer to all my prayers?" Stefan inquired.

"We're getting ahead of ourselves." Klaus declared. "To find the weapon, we first need the puzzle which has disappeared."

"You mean the tattoos?" I asked.

"Precisely." Klaus confirmed. "The puzzle leads to a map that leads to its treasure."

"A fat lot of good a tattoo is going to lead to if we can't see it." Rebekah pointed out.

"We can't, but Jeremy Gilbert can." Klaus replied as a hybrid brought him in. Stefan got up. I was pretty sure that he wouldn't hurt Jeremy. "Luckily for us, young Jeremy is a bit of an artist."

"I'm not helping you." Jeremy declared. Klaus quickly snatched Jeremy's ring.

"I think you are." Klaus replied. I shot him a death glare.

"Jeremy, will you please just draw the tattoo. We'll decide whether or not to show it to him after we find out the rest." I stated.

Klaus returned the ring and Jeremy went off to see Connor and draw the markings.

"So what does the tattoo mean?" Stefan asked.

"My sister's suitor was unwilling to share, but Rebekah had other ways of getting him to talk." Klaus responded: aka seduction. "My sister's boyfriend put us all down in our sleep. Fortunately, the dagger didn't work on me and I killed all five of them. So Rebekah, tell him what the hunter said the tattoo will lead to. What is this great weapon that could bring about the end to all vampires?"

"He promised a cure." Rebekah answered. Well that is something that I wasn't expecting. I didn't know how to respond to that.

"There is no cure for vampirism." Stefan yelled.

"He's telling the truth Stefan." Rebekah reiterated.

"Then why didn't you search for it and find it?" Stefan asked angrily.

"Because the marks disappeared when they died and Brotherhood was extinct, until now it seems." Klaus answered. "Now the map is back."

"So what do we do next?" Rebekah inquired.

"We don't do anything." Klaus answered as I noticed a dagger in his hand. "You can't be trusted, little sister. You'll be blabbing this secret to the first boy who calls you pretty. I mean it's pathetic how she gives her heart to all of the wrong people."

"But I haven't." Rebekah declared. "Instead, I stay with you and let you leech every moment of happiness from me. I least I fared better than Finn. Klaus left him daggered because he was tired of his judgment."

"Finn was a dullard." Klaus argued. "He's more interesting lying in a box."

"You want the cure for Elena so you can make more hybrids, don't you?" Rebekah asked. "That's why you brought Stefan here, and you want something to help in your pointless pursuit of Laura's heart. I'm pathetic? You're the one who won't give up on a girl who clearly doesn't like you."

Rebekah then stormed off.

"I hope you got what you need from her." Stefan remarked.

"I still need you to get something from her." Klaus explained. "I need the location of the sword as it's the key to deciphering the map. Despite our different intentions, we both want the same thing here: we want Elena cured, and I don't think you would be opposed to it either. If we work together, we can make that happen. Call it a deal with the devil if that makes you feel better."

Stefan left to follow after her and that left me with him again.

"What's going to happen to Rebekah if she tells you?" I asked. "You can't seriously be planning on using that dagger against her."

"I don't have any other ways to keep her quiet." He stated,

"Maybe you should try trusting her?" I challenged. "You can't hold one incident that happened almost nine hundred years ago against her."

"I need to check on the map." He replied.

I managed to overhear that Jeremy hadn't been able to finish the map because the tattoos weren't complete. That map wasn't complete. Apparently every time the Connor killed a vampire, his tattoo

He then took Jeremy out of the room.

"Where are you taking him?" I asked.

"Home." Klaus answered. "I suppose you could take him yourself, but then you'd miss out on the rest of the fun."

"I'll see you when I get home." I promised Jeremy. "I don't get it. You act you don't care and like you don't have a heart, but when you're around me, you're like a completely different person. Why is it that you can't show the world the same side that you show me? Why do you feel the need to make fun of your sister for being such a romantic? So she wants love. That's what most people in the world want. Maybe she should try dating girls if she's not having luck with men. You don't need to dagger her or do anything to her."

"I probably don't." Klaus agreed. "I just don't want everyone to know about this."

"Elena told me that when you were still cursed, your family created the Curse of the Sun and the Moon to spread the word of the sacrifice and to find the doppelganger, which seemed to have worked." I replied. "Why would it be so bad to have others know about this? You are the strongest of all vampires. I don't think there would be anyone that we know that you oppose your decision to cure Elena, except for maybe Damon. Maybe we can find more out about this cure. We don't even know how to complete the map. You can't just create an army of vampires for what's his name to kill."

"You know that's what I like about you, your heart is pure, and you're trying to save me." He replied. "Whether I want to be saved or not."

I couldn't take it anymore. I pressed my lips against his…right as Stefan and Rebekah reentered the house.

"He's buried with his sword in the church that we were going to be married." Rebekah replied. "I suppose that you want to dagger me now. Well go ahead and do it. Do it like the bloody coward you are."

"I'm not planning on it." Klaus remarked. "I want to make an alliance. The four of us are not to tell anyone of anything that happened in this room. Though, if you tell someone, I will dagger you."

"We'll go to the church together." Rebekah told her brother.

"You two mustn't tell anyone." Klaus reiterated. "Not Damon, not Elena, not even anyone new who comes into town. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Stefan and I both answered.

I made my way home as Damon was bringing Elena back. I stayed quiet and said nothing as they talked. I wasn't going to interrupt their moment and I hoped they kissed again. I headed toward the door as I figured it would be a good time.

"So did you find anything out about the hunter?" Damon asked.

"No." I answered. I wanted to tell her, but I made a promise. "So how did everything go?"

"Well, too well." Elena responded. "I didn't like it. I don't want to be like this."

I think I did want her to be cured so I could take the pain away.

"Elena, I know you can do this." I stated. "Maybe we can find a way to fix your blood woes. You'll get through this."

Well there's the long awaited kiss (the real kiss), but there were still be many more obstacles in the way of the relationship. Well it's more one big one that you'll find out later. Please don't forget to review.


	5. The Killer

In the morning, I was dressed in a white halter top with a black skirt and beige vest with black wedges with my hair down. I went to the kitchen to find that Anna was alone.

"Where's Jeremy?" I asked.

"He's opening today." Anna responded. "What's Elena doing?"

"She's writing in her diary that I didn't even know she had." I explained.

"I think she stopped writing in it after she found out that Jeremy read it and discovered all of her secrets." Anna remarked.

"You know, I feel like I can't help her. It's like nothing is going right with her." I admitted. "I don't understand this whole blood thing. It doesn't make sense that she can't have blood except from out of the vein."

Maybe this cure would be the best thing for her. Although, I think that it would be giving up. It would basically be saying that we don't think that she can handle being a vampire. Maybe there are other ways that I can help her. I just need to figure out how. Maybe I should see if Tyler has any advice for me. He's always been good for that and now he is sire-bond free.

At that time, I got a text from Rebekah.

"Connor's escaped." It read. That definitely wasn't good. I found that there was a headless hybrid body. So now he's killed another vampire.

I decided that I would see her.

"I have to go." I replied. Then I remembered that she was in Italy. I guess I needed to talk to Stefan.

I went to the house and found out that Stefan was already there.

"I just talked to Klaus." He explained. "He said that Connor took the head with him. Why would he want to take the head with him?"

"He wants the venom that is inside." Stefan remarked "And with Klaus out of town, we can't heal anyone. He basically wants us to find him and capture him alive."

"I think Damon probably wants to kill the guy." I remarked.

"And we can't let that happen. There is no way that we can find the cure if we kill him." Stefan reminded me.

"I'm starting to think that this whole cure thing is basically throwing in the towel. I mean how long did it take you to get the hang of being a vampire? It's been a bumpy road, but all of those eventually lead back to the highway."

"Elena is different, she cares for people and it's eating her up inside. You've probably notice that. I don't know what else to do." He replied. "Klaus says that we're not supposed to tell anyone about this."

"I understand that I really appreciate that you haven't told Elena that I kissed Klaus." I remarked. "The problem with this hunter is if he werewolf venom, that would make fighting him pretty difficult. Maybe I should talk to Tyler and this non-hybrid werewolf that is staying at his house. They might know something to do about it. I won't tell them about the cure. Also if comes down to protecting the ones that I love or the cure…I think you know how I'd choose."

"We just have to make sure that things don't come to that." Stefan replied. "I'm going to go see if I can find some tranquilizers. There is an ammunition store a few towns over."

"Just be careful. We know that this guy is capable of a lot of things and he also is our only way to find this elusive cure. I just wish that we could kill him." I told him before Stefan's phone went off.

"We might have to." Stefan replied as he showed me a message from Jeremy's phone, but I'm pretty sure that it was Connor who took it.

From there we headed to the Lockwood house where Damon, Elena, and Tyler had gathered. Did they all receive a text but me?

"Where have you two been?" Damon asked. "Since we do you hang out together?"

"We need a plan." I remarked, preferably one that insures that Connor survives.

"I have a plan. I am going to rip Connor's heart out." Damon said. That plan wouldn't work.

"We need a plan that involves none of us getting killed." Stefan corrected. "Plus he has Jeremy and probably Matt and who knows who else."

You know if Connor is supernatural, Jeremy can't be killed by him. Of course, the others probably don't have the same luxury.

"Damon's right." Elena remarked. "Connor's strong but he's not going to be able to take all of us."

"He has werewolf venom." I explained. "Plus we can't have him taking any of us. We're not going to sacrifice anyone to take him down. Would anyone really be okay with dying?"

"He can't kill us." Tyler told me.

"I don't think that we should make that assumption. He got the venom from a dead hybrid." I replied. Then Caroline showed up.

"We can sacrifice the other hybrids." Damon replied. "I don't think anyone's gonna miss them."

Okay, that was probably true considering that Klaus took them from their families. Why do I like this asshole so much? Caroline then showed up saying that the streets were closed down.

"No one's going anywhere until I find out what we're walking into." Stefan declared. "You know this has trap written all over it."

"You have one hour." Damon told him. I don't know if an hour was going to be enough time. "We should see if Bonnie knows some kind of protection spell."

"She can't do magic." Caroline reminded us.

"Well maybe the fact that there are lives at risk will motivate her." Damon remarked.

As soon as I got out, I decided to call Klaus.

"So Connor has taken Jeremy and others hostage at the Grill." I told him. "Look I don't want to kill this guy, but he keeps pushing me and everyone else already does want to. I'm not letting Jeremy die."

"As long as he has his ring, he'll be fine." Klaus pointed out.

"But the others won't." I explained. "Look, I am not okay with letting this guy kill innocent people. I know that we need him alive, but I can't continue helping if you don't show some compassion."

"I kept Rebekah alive like you wanted." He reminded me. "Keep him alive. I'll send one of my hybrids to try to help."

As soon as I was done, Stefan confirmed that Matt was there and also April. She's been having some really bad luck with that guy. Those were all people that I wanted to protect. We needed to plan.

"What are we going to do?" I asked Stefan. "Klaus wants him kept alive, but that is becoming increasingly difficult. I mean I can get in, but I don't know if I can get out."

"What if you turned?" He suggested. "And werewolves indestructible in wolf form?"

"Well yeah, but I can't guarantee that I won't attack the hostages myself." I explained. "I don't think that's something that we can do right now. You know he knows that I'm a vampire, but I don't think that he knows my name. That probably isn't very helpful for us, though."

"They're in Alaric's apartment." Stefan explained. "He has some stuff that we can use."

We met up with Damon and Elena and found that there was a map of the underground tunnels. I guess that would be a useful way.

"Klaus is sending a hybrid inside." I explained.

"Why would you ask him?" Damon questioned.

"Because like you said, they're expendable." I pointed out. "We need someone immune to the venom and I don't want to go in there if I don't know what I'm up against. We can go in through these tunnels, but I think we should rescue Jeremy, Matt, and April first and then worry about him."

"Screw your plan." Damon declared. "I'm doing this myself."

Stefan then stabbed him with one of Alaric's vervain needles.

"Why did you do that?" Elena asked.

"Because he only cares about saving Jeremy and not April or Matt." Stefan replied. "I need someone that I can count on to do it my way and I think I can trust Laura more than I can trust him in that regard. We'll go in and rescue all of the hostages like she said."

"I'm coming with you." Elena replied.

"No." Stefan remarked. "We can't have you doing this. If you need to defend yourself and kill him the guilt will eat you inside. I've killed before. Laura's killed before."

"Stefan, I can't let Jeremy get hurt." Elena said as my phone suddenly began to ring. It was Anna. I guess she had a right to know.

"Hello?" I asked.

"I have called Jeremy 5 times and I can't reach him." She told me.

"Anna, Jeremy is being held hostage right now and no, there's nothing you can do about it. We have a plan to save him in place." I explained.

"I need you to because…because." Anna said, clearly crying.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm pregnant." Anna declared before hanging up. Okay, that is not good.

"We should get going." Stefan told me.

"So should I be closer to the other hybrids like Tyler is?" I asked Stefan.

"No, just because you're of the same species doesn't mean that you need to be friends." He replied. "I'm not friends with every vampire. Sure there are more of us than there are hybrids, but you should be able to make your own friends."

Stefan and I went underground and I heard the sound of a hammer from above.

"What is that?" I asked.

"I think our hostages might be trying to get out." Stefan explained. "Come let's head up."

We went up, just as we heard the sound of an explosion.

I decided that I would grab April and get her out. Stefan did the same with Matt before he handed him the map.

"Try to calm her down." I told Matt. "Just get her home safely. We have to go see if we can get Jeremy out of there without getting killed."

I began to survey the area. I spotted the dead hybrid on the floor. Well I guess he was expendable.

"Maybe we should just go after him?" I whispered. "Jeremy's ring will bring him back to life if Connor kills him."

"I'm going in. I need you to cover me." He stated. I didn't know anything about war. How was I supposed to cover him? I then noticed that there was a sack of potatoes. I guess I could use those as weapons. I never played softball though and I'm not sure how good my arm is. I guess it's all I've got.

Stefan tried negotiating with him. Connor didn't seem like he wanted to negotiate. I prepared myself to throw my vegetable, hoping to get the gun out of his hand when suddenly Elena walked in. What the hell was she doing? Elena pleaded with him.

"I will shoot the boy right in front of her." He declared. "One! Two!"

Before three, I threw the spud, successfully knocking the weapon out of his hands. I then dashed over and grabbed Jeremy before he could make a move. I took Jeremy out the door while Stefan grabbed Connor. I can't believe that we managed to get the hostages out and also keep Connor alive.

"You need to get home." I told Jeremy. "Your wife has a surprise for you. I can't tell you, but you're going to be full of a lot of joy and probably a lot of fear."

He began to drive away before I went back down into the tunnels. I had to find out where Stefan planned on keeping Connor. I don't think that the dungeon in the boarding house work. How many more vampires did he have to kill before that mark was complete and we could find this cure?

The first thing that I found was Stefan and Damon fighting. Why didn't he have Connor with him?

"Damon, stop!" I ordered.

"You're in on this too." Damon remarked. "One of you tell me why Klaus wants to keep this guy alive or I'll kill you."

"Connor's tattoo is the key to a cure for vampirism." Stefan relented. I guess when his life was on the line, he couldn't keep it a secret anymore.

"Where is Connor?" I asked.

"I told him to run." Stefan replied. Now, I had to go and find him.

I ended up finding him holding a stake over Elena. I had about find seconds for one move. I decided that there was only one thing that I could do. I lunged at him and broke his neck. I knew Klaus would be mad at me, but it was the only thing that I could do. There wouldn't be any point in getting the cure if Elena was dead. It was a lose-lose situation and picked the better outcome.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I looked at Elena's blood-covered mouth.

"We need to bury him." She told me. We ended up going above ground and she took out a shovel. Elena was the one that was crying, despite not having done anything.

"This is not good." Stefan remarked as he and Damon arrived.

"She didn't kill him." I replied. "I did."

"Then why is she so upset?" Damon asked.

"I would have killed him if Laura hadn't." Elena explained. "I don't know what came over me, but I felt that needed to die even thinking about it. I wanted to kill him for hurting. You two are keeping all of these secrets when Damon is the only one that I feel I can trust. It's not supposed to be like that."

"We were trying to cure you." I told her. "I guess it's a moot point now that he is dead, but he had this tattoo that would lead to a cure for vampirism that we wanted to use on you. I know that I feel bad about it, but I was saving you. Klaus is going to be mad at me and I don't know if he'll forgive me even though I finally kissed him. I don't think I can fight anymore. I love him. I can't help it. I love him."

"Maybe he'll spare you then." Stefan remarked.

When we got home, Elena actually seemed happy about the news. Although Jeremy was probably too young to have a kid, Anna was definitely old enough. I think she was actually a little excited to be honest.

I decided to go take a shower. This was going to be hard, whether it was that I killed a man or the realization that I came, my life wasn't going to be the same. For some strange reason, I felt like there was blood on my hands. I exited the tub and saw the word KILLER written in blood on the mirror. I blinked and everything was fine. What the hell?

So, the moment that you've been waiting for is almost here. Next chapter is the big one. Also, I finally thought of a good storyline for Anna. Someone as old as her is probably ecstatic that she's gonna have a baby. Please don't forget to review


	6. We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes

I slept in my bed. Well I was trying to sleep. It wasn't going well. I don't know what was wrong. I honestly didn't feel that guilty about it. I mean I felt worse when I turned Bonnie's mom into a vampire. I decided to go downstairs and see if I could get something to drink.

"What's wrong? Can't sleep?" I heard Connor's voice say. I turned, but no one was there. I opened the microwave. "So do you feel guilty? Do you feel bad for what you've done?"

"You're not here." I replied. I had to be hallucinating. I had to be.

"How do you know I'm here?" He asked.

"Because I killed you." I replied.

"Yes I am." He confirmed. How was I seeing ghosts? I couldn't do it before.

"You're a ghost." I remarked. "A ghost can't hurt me."

"If I was a ghost could I do this?" He asked before he grabbed me by the neck. I broke free of his grasp before I pushed him back and broke his neck once again. I then noticed that it wasn't Connor's neck that I had broken, it was Elena's. She was going to be very confused when she woke up. At that point Anna and Jeremy both came downstairs. I didn't know what was going on

"What happened?" Jeremy asked.

"Stay back." I warned them. "I don't want to hurt you. I can't explain what's going on. Please just go back upstairs."

In the morning, I called Stefan. I don't know if Klaus was back yet and I needed someone to talk to.

"I don't know what to tell her." I told him. "I mean I saw him and he attacked me. I don't understand. I fought back, but I wasn't fighting him. I was fighting Elena. I don't know what's wrong."

"I don't know what to tell you." Stefan remarked.

"Well I can see that you're still alive, so Klaus isn't here." I declared. "Please don t tell me you told Damon. He already hates me."

Damon then walked in through the door.

"I need to take a shower." I responded. "If she wakes up, will you please tell her that I'm sorry? That's all I can say."

I went upstairs and got in the shower. Anna walked into the bathroom while I was behind the curtain.

"Morning sickness. I'm sorry." She apologized before I heard sounds of her hurling.

"Ghosts can't touch people right?" I asked.

"No." Anna replied. "Did you see Connor?"

"It sounds impossible to explain. I don't know how to talk to Klaus anymore." I explained. "Do you think that you can make it to another bathroom?"

She left and I felt alone. I mean with all that Klaus has done to me, he should forgive me for this. He killed my sister after all. I turned on the shower and once again I was seeing blood. Connor had gotten into my head. That had to be it. How had he done that?

I got out and noticed that my phone was ringing. It was Klaus. I answered it.

"Hello?" I stammered.

"Hello, Love." He responded. "I came home from Italy with my sister only to find out that the hunter was no longer with us and you were the one who killed him."

"I had to." I argued. "I only had a few seconds to stop him before he killed Elena. Now it's like I'm seeing him everywhere."

"Well the good news is there are other hunters/" He replied.

"I need to get dressed. How about you talk to Stefan and he can tell me the rest." I suggested before I hung up.

I slowly put some clothes on: a red blouse and blue skirt. I took out my curling iron.

"You're trying to forget everything." Connor remarked. "It won't be that easy."

"Leave me alone!" I yelled as I threw the unplugged iron at him. I then heard someone outside. It was Stefan talking to Klaus. He was here. I looked out the window and he was there. I then went outside.

"Hello, Love. We were just talking about you." Klaus explained. "I think you need to come with me.'

"You should do as he says, Laura." Stefan agreed.

"What's going on?" I asked. "Do you know what's happening to me?"

"It's called the Hunter's Curse, Love." Klaus explained. "It's only going to get worse from here and you need me."

"You shouldn't go with him." Connor told me. "You don't deserve to be saved. You deserve to die."

"Go away!" I shouted with tears in my eyes. Klaus grabbed me.

"He's not here, Love." He said as he held me close. He then rushed off not letting go of me. I don't know where he was taking me, but I didn't want to let go.

He brought me into a dungeon like chamber. One of the other hybrids was there.

"What is this Hunter's Curse?" I asked Klaus.

"When a hunter is killed by a vampire, he makes it his mission to take down the vampire with psychological warfare." Klaus explained. "Fortunately for you, things like stakes and the sun are not issues. That doesn't mean that you won't want to kill yourself. While it's good news that you can't, that will make things much worse. I wanted to. I am completely immortal which resulted in fifty two years, four months, and nine days' worth of torture from the original Five. It didn't matter if I was asleep or awake. They were everywhere. It was the only period of my life where I actually felt time."

"This would have been good to know before I killed him." I pointed out.

"I didn't think it would be an issue." He responded.

"How do I get it to stop?" I inquired/.

"I don't know how or why it stopped." He explained. "But until it does, I'm the only one allowed in here to stop you from begging someone else to kill you. I can tell you the hallucinations aren't always of the hunter. I can only say get well soon, Love."

One of the other hybrids came in. I didn't know his name.

"You know I've heard of you. The hybrid without the sire bond, the one that Klaus was in love with. You've kept your distance from us." He commented. He had a bag with him.

"I don't have to be friends with you." I replied. "Just go away."

"You know it's bad luck that you can't kill yourself." Connor remarked after he left. "I guess that means that we get to have a lot of fun together. So how did it feel when you killed me?"

"You're not here." I stated.

"You know a werewolf has to kill to turn." He told me. "Maybe that's why you're so numb to it. I bet you liked it."

"You think I didn't want to help Elena with the cure?" I asked. "I did."

"Did you know I had a family?" Connor asked me. "I had a brother and parents."

"I'm sorry, but that doesn't mean I wouldn't do it again." I told him. I wasn't going to let him break me.

"You know that your put your mom through hell because you ran away." He told me. "She would still be in jail if your boyfriend hasn't done what he did to get her out. He killed the judge that convicted her. I'm not going to stop. If I can't kill you, I will drive you insane."

"It won't work." I argued.

"You could get someone to kill you." He suggested. "That's the only way to make it stop. You don't want to listen to me?"

"Then how about me?" Alaric asked. I wasn't prepared for this. How was he doing this?

"Ric?" I asked.

"So you know you had a chance to leave. You didn't have to stay here? You decided to stay and wreak havoc here." He said. "You could have put all of this behind you and returned home."

"You're not here." I explained.

"You're right. But can you honestly tell me that you feel nothing at all?" He asked. "You don't feel guilty for killing your father, Bonnie's mother, or Connor?

"Did you feel guilty?" I asked.

"Of course I did." He explained. "I knew it had to be done, but I didn't like it like you did. I didn't try to justify it. I was just adhering to a mission. All I wanted was a vampire-free world. I knew I was going to hell for it. I'll see you there."

"No you won't." I countered. "You're not Ric. He was a good man that was taken over by an evil spirit."

"Maybe I was a good man, but you've never been a good girl." He responded. "Even before you became a vampire, you killed people. You are a monster. You like being a vicious animal that kills everything in its path. You like the bloodthirsty feeling. Klaus doesn't evil turn into a wolf like you."

"Be quiet." I replied as I tackled him, only for him to be gone and for me to land on the bed.

Klaus then walked back in.

I couldn't help but notice that he had a mini-fridge with him.

"I almost forgot the most important thing." He stated. "Food and blood."

"Who did you see besides the hunters?" I asked.

"Well I happened to see every member of my family. My mother and father were particularly vicious as to be expected. But there was also my brother and sister. I don't mean any of the ones that you know. I mean my brother Henrik and my sister Delilah, whose died before I was born."

"So it just stopped? Do I have to wait fifty years for this?" I asked.

"I have some people checking on a possible solution." He replied. "It hurts me seeing you in pain like this. I'll do whatever I can to make it better, but right now I need to leave you."

He left and then Alaric appeared again.

"Isn't that sweet?" He asked. "You really have him whipped. It's too bad that there's nothing he can do. Do you remember why you came here? You wanted to avenge your sister's death. You did a real good job of that. You are a failure, Laura. You fail at everything you do. You deserve to die."

"No go away!" I shouted. "There is nothing that you can do to make me want to kill myself. There is nothing you can do to make me wanna die."

"Well maybe I can help with that/" I heard my older sister say. I fell to the floor. I couldn't believe that he was doing his. This wouldn't work. It wasn't real. I just had to tell myself that this wasn't real. The tears rolling down my face didn't help.

"Stop trying with my head." I remarked.

"I'm just showing you what you really are." Jules explained. "Do you know how disappointing it is to see you falling in love with the man who killed me? If anything makes you a monster, it's being in love with one, being able to forgive him for all that he's done and what he's done to your so-called friends. I bet that they hate you too. Everyone hates you. I hate you and you know you hate yourself."

"You're not my sister." I wept. "You're not real."

"Do you know what happened to me after I was killed?" Jules asked. "I was left there with my heart lying on a rock. I didn't get a fancy funeral like Elena's family did. They left me. So not only did you fall in love with the person that took my life me, but you also went and befriended the people that didn't even gave the decency to bury me. You weren't even supposed to become a werewolf and you're definitely not supposed to be a vampire. You need to die. You need to find someone who is willing to kill you."

"I won't break." I declared. "I won't break. I won't break."

"Keep telling yourself that." Connor replied. "I can keep doing this. You know it hasn't even been a day yet. Imagine what it will be after a week, or a month, or a year. You'll be begging to die soon. You know watching you suffer is even more rewarding than you dying. If you die, I won't be able to have fun anymore. I could be anyone and make you see anything. Look at your hands."

I noticed the blood on my hands. It wasn't real. None of this was real. I had to keep telling myself that even though I was in a never-ending nightmare. I wanted to wake up and have things go back to the way that they used to be. I didn't want any of this. All I wanted was my family. I didn't want to live here. I'm stuck here and I can't get out. What am I going to do? Is there anything that I can do to make this all go away? I can't die. I know I can't die.

"You can die." Connor told me. "You can you could find something in this room to do it with. You could…"

He seemed to disappear midsentence. I don't know what happened, but his presence was no longer there. I felt like I could sleep finally. I laid myself down in the bed, and collapsed into slumber.

When I woke up, Klaus was there.

"How do you feel, Love?" He asked me.

"He's gone." I explained. "I slept peacefully. "I don't know what happened but he just disappeared. It all feels like it was a nightmare and I'm waking up from it."

"I had to make a sacrifice for you." He replied. "It turned out that the way to break the Hunter's Curse was for a replacement hunter to be born. That required Jeremy Gilbert to kill a vampire and I offered one of my hybrids in exchange. Don't worry. It wasn't Tyler, as tempting as that would have been. I want you to know that I would give up all of hybrids for you. I would give up the cure for you. I've never said this to anyone outside of my family before, but I know it's true. I love you."

"I love you too." I told him before I pulled him into a kiss. "You know I still have time to make a bad decision and I'm already in a bed."

About an hour later, I was naked beside him.

"You know it's probably about time that I take you on a real date." He stated.

"Well the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant is coming up. I think I might even be in it." I replied. "Caroline either wanted me to help or be in it. I'm not sure which one it's going to be. I should probably get home soon."

"Well whatever it is, it's a date." He replied. I got out of the bed

"Thank you." I told him before I kissed him.

I went home and noticed Stefan walking away from Elena. I think they had broken up. I decided to give her a hug.

So that was that and the long-awaited hookup finally happened. They still don't have an easy road. Also Laura is not going to get pregnant. Vampires cannot get pregnant. Hayley was still alive. Also, I bet you were expecting Jules, but you weren't expecting Alaric. Also do you want Laura to be in the pageant? Please don't forget to review.


	7. My Brother's Keeper

I was on the phone with Caroline. She was trying to convince me to be in the Miss Mystic Falls pageant.

"Come on, Laura. I don't have enough girls for this. Not enough people signed up." She urged.

"Wasn't there already a pageant this year?" I asked.

"That was the 150th anniversary celebration." Caroline explained. "The normal one is in November."

"Well I'm not from a founding family and I'm a vampire and above all, I don't want to be in the pageant. Why don't you ask Anna? She's at least married into a founding family." I suggested, not knowing if it would work.

"Anna is pregnant and got married at 16…technically." Caroline pointed out.

"What about Rebekah?" She'd probably love to be in the pageant." I remarked.

"Fine, I'll ask her." Caroline responded begrudgingly. "Do you know where Stefan is?"

"I think he was being broody about the fact that he and Elena broke up." I explained. "He also is angry because Elena said that she has feelings for Damon."

"What?" Caroline asked in shock. "I am revolted. You and I need to talk some sense into her."

"If you recall, I've been Team Damon from the start." I reminded her. "I need to get going. I need to get a dress to wear to and not in the pageant. Talk to you later."

"You know, Love, I'm not very happy about the decision that you and Stefan made to spread word of the cure." Klaus said as he appeared from behind me.

"So what is the plan as far as getting the cure?" I asked.

"Well I need Stefan to find some vampires for Jeremy to kill. I want to keep you out of this part because I care a lot more about your safety than his and we can't kill Jeremy." He explained.

"You know I suggested your sister to be in the pageant." I told him. "So do you have a non-formal dress for me?"

"I should." He declared. "What color?"

"Blue." I answered. "I need to get going. I need to help set up for the pageant if I'm not gonna be in it. I'll see you later."

I kissed him lightly. It still felt weird even though I liked it.

I went over to the Lockwood lawn where the pageant was being held. Caroline was trying to get Elena to get back with Stefan.

"How are you doing?" I asked her.

"I'm confused." Elena admitted.

"Look you know who Caroline wants you with and who I want you with, but none of that matters. It's about who you want to be with." I explained.

"Excuse me." A curly-haired man interrupted. "I'm a little lost. I'm here to interview contestants."

"You're Professor Shane." Elena remarked. So, this was the guy that figured out to stop the Hunter's Curse. I wondered if I should thank him.

"Yes, teacher by day, patient judge by…other day." He quipped. "In spite of being absurdly unqualified, I'm apparently awarding a scholarship."

"Over by the parlor." Caroline explained.

"Okay, I'll follow the scent of hairspray and world domination." He remarked before he walked off.

"He's the one who told Damon about how to break the curse, right?" Elena asked.

"He's also the one that has Bonnie so obsessed with practicing magic that she bailed on pageant prep." Caroline answered disdainfully.

"So what do we think of this guy?" Elena asked.

"He's creepy." I stated. I don't care if he saved my sanity. He was still creepy.

"So are you seriously bringing Klaus as your date?" Caroline asked.

"Yes. I promise that he'll be good." I told them. "Hypothetically speaking, would you try not to be judgmental if I said I slept with him?"

So one thing I noticed was that Caroline was quite the dictator when it came to setting up.

"So are you going to come without a date?" I asked.

"I can't exactly take Tyler because Klaus thinks that we broke up and Stefan doesn't want to come, so it looks like I'm left dateless." She explained as I got a text from Rebekah. "I have to go. I need to help Rebekah get ready for the pageant. See you."

I went over to the blonde Original who was done being interviewed.

"So what do you need from me?" I asked.

"I need you to help me find a date." She declared. "I didn't have time to prepare an escort."

"Well I'm not exactly someone that can help with that." I explained.

"What about Stefan?" She asked.

"He's going to be busy with growing Jeremy's hunter's mark." I told her.

"Tyler?" She questioned.

"He's taking Hayley." I responded.

"I don't like her." Rebekah remarked.

"Neither do I." I agreed. "I have a feeling that she is up to something. So are you still hanging out with April?"

"You could say that we are making out." Rebekah replied.

"Ooh, a Miss Mystic scandal, two contestants hooking up in the changing room." I teased. She smiled.

"So I heard that you turned down the invitation to be in the pageant." She remarked.

"I didn't think that I had a chance and I don't think you actually have a chance either because it's always been a girl from a founding family that wins." I explained. I did my homework.

That night, I was having a bit of trouble sleeping. Jeremy joined me there.

"Can't sleep either?" I asked.

"I think I have a problem." Jeremy replied. "I just had a dream about killing Elena."

"Well Matt seems to know a little about this hunter stuff. Maybe you should talk to him." I suggested. "I hope you can control this because I don't want to have to paralyze you."

I didn't know if that would work or not.

The next day, I was wearing a blue layered dress that Klaus had got me with my hair back. I was currently helping Elena and Caroline help April get ready.

"I can't decide between the red and blue." April remarked as she held up both dresses.

"Blue." Caroline and Elena both said.

"I think the blue is a little safe." April stated. I happened to prefer the red.

"Safe is good with the judges." Elena explained.

"Yeah, Gracie Lockwood had a three-foot slit in her year and nearly got laughed off the stage." Caroline added.

"Is she Tyler's cousin?" I asked.

"I like the red." Damon interrupted, having opened the door.

"Get out of here!" Caroline shouted out at him.

"Where's Professor Shane?" He asked.

"Check the judges table." Caroline instructed as she shut the door, but he grabbed it.

"Red one." Damon restated as he popped back in.

"We already agreed that the red one is a bit too showy." Caroline remarked. We did?

"It's a pageant. Isn't that point?" Damon challenged. April looked confused. I'm glad I wasn't in her position.

"Did you win Miss Mystic last year? No, I don't think you did." Caroline replied haughtily.

"Neither did Elena and she wore blue." Damon pointed out. That was kind of low.

"No one cares what you think." Caroline spat.

"I care." April remarked. I guess it was good to have his perspective.

"See April cares and I bet Laura and Elena agree." Damon responded.

"The red is pretty." Elena remarked. Why did she change from blue to red so suddenly? Damon smirked and walked away.

"Why don't we just let April choose?" I suggested. "I need to go check on Rebekah."

I went to find the blonde in a room by herself.

"Sorry, I'm late. I got caught in drama between Caroline and Damon having a fight over which dress April should wear." I explained as I looked at her in a blue dress. Even more reason for April to wear red.

"So my brother finally wore you down." She commented.

"Yeah, I'm going to talk to him soon." I stated. "So how do you want to wear your hair?"

"Braided." She answered. "You know my family was one of the real founders of this town."

"Yeah, but the others have documentation, so no one will believe you." I explained as I began to braid her hair. "So what do you think of this Shane guy?"

"He's creepy and he definitely knows something, but I don't know what." Rebekah replied.

"I think Damon was trying to find out." I told her as I finished. "The pageant is about to start. So who's your escort?"

"A hybrid named Adrian." Rebekah replied. "I think I have it from here."

I then headed down into the lawn and found Anna in her black dress. I had to admit, it was nice to see everyone at an event like this.

"Do you have any idea where Jeremy is?" She asked.

"No." I answered truthfully.

"Looks like your date is here." She remarked as I noticed Klaus walking over. "If you see Jeremy, please tell me."

She walked away as soon as Klaus arrived. He looked pretty dashing in his suit.

"Well he didn't waste much time." Klaus commented as we noticed Tyler and Hayley together. I know it was supposed to be a trick, but I still didn't like the site. I hope that Tyler really doesn't end up cheating on Caroline.

Caroline then began the proceedings. It seemed like it wasn't going in alphabetical order. All I knew was that April was last and Matt was her escort.

The girls and their escorts then proceeded to do one of the stupidest looking dances that I had ever seen. This once again made me glad that I decided not to enter.

"I don't suppose that you know that dance." I responded.

"It's probably something that should have died." He remarked.

"Do you know where Jeremy is?" I whispered.

"Hopefully he's out growing his Hunter's Mark." Klaus whispered back.

"Do you have any idea how many vampires he has to kill to complete it?" I asked.

"No." Klaus admitted.

"Well I'm not sure if it's even safe for me or Elena to be living in the same house as him because I think that he might try to kill us in our sleep at some point." I remarked.

"Well if you don't feel safe, you're welcome to stay with me." He offered. I then noticed that Elena and Caroline were arguing.

"I have to go and be the buffer between them. I'm sorry." I told him before I walked over. "You two are making a scene."

"Thanks for making this difficult time so much easier for me." Elena told Caroline icily as she walked away.

"I need a drink." I remarked. I don't think that there was anything that I could say to Elena to make her feel better. I think she would just have to work this out. Like she said to April, she needs to pick the one that she wants. Yes, I know comparing boys and dresses isn't always something that's good. It's a lot easier to replace a dress than a boy and I don't even like dresses.

Klaus grabbed two bottles and we began to walk across the edge of the pond. It was one of the features that I really liked about the house.

"So where do you stand on this whole Elena-Stefan-Damon thing?" He asked.

"I think she should be with Damon, but above all she should make her own choice. You know when we were helping April get ready and she couldn't figure out what dress to wear, Elena suggested she should choose what she wanted. Well, she needs to go with her own advice." I explained.

"Don't you think it's a little unfair to compare men to garments of clothing?" He questioned.

"I feel like everyone else wants to cure Elena of being a vampire like they think that she can't handle it, except for you and we already know your reasons." I replied. "So do you think you would you take this cure if we are able to get it?"

"If a hybrid were to no longer be immortal, they would still be a werewolf." He explained. "I don't think that's something that you want and it's definitely not something that I want. So why didn't you want to be in the pageant? Isn't it essentially every girl's dream to be a queen?"

"No, when I was growing up, I hated pretty much everything girly. Obviously during puberty some of that went away, but only in style. I'd much rather win the state basketball championship than prom queen and I don't think I'd ever want to be a cheerleader."

"Now that is something that I'd personally like to see." He replied as we both took a drink. "Rah-Rah Go Team!"

"Shut up." I told him as I laughed. I couldn't help but admit that it was kind of funny.

I then looked across the yard and noticed that Jeremy was talking to April. I thought Stefan was supposed to be with him. I couldn't help but notice that Jeremy had a strange look in his eye and he said something weird about April's dad. I don't think this was good.

"You may want to call Stefan to make sure that he's still alive." I told him.

Klaus nodded and got on the phone. It turned out that Jeremy had killed a vampire, but things didn't go as planned and he wasn't exactly being cooperative anymore.

The two of us then noticed that they were naming the winner. You know for a pageant, there really wasn't much pageantry here.

"This year's Miss Mystic Falls is…April Young." Caroline replied. I noticed Elena walking off the stage and following Jeremy. I rushed over and grabbed Anna and the two of followed after them. We found Jeremy hunched over Elena, looking like he was ready to drive a stake into her heart.

"Jeremy!" Anna called to get his attention.

"I have this under control." Jeremy replied.

"No, you don't." Anna argued. "She's your sister and you're being clouded in judgment."

"I said I have this under control." He yelled.

I then grabbed Jeremy and pulled her away from him while he was distracted. I pulled the little stake out of her neck and she took some deep breaths. I can't believe that Jeremy almost killed her. If I hadn't been there, he might have even with all of Anna's urging to get him to stop.

"We'll figure this out." I promised.

"You keep getting pulled away from your date." Elena remarked.

"I know that you don't like him, and I do, but what I care about most is you." I told her. "You've been a really great friend to me and if I had to choose between you and him, I would pick you every time, but right now I should probably get back to him."

I walked back over to Klaus.

"We have a definite problem." I stated. "Jeremy just tried to kill Elena. I don't know what to do about this."

"There has to be some sort of solution." Klaus told me. "The offer is still open for you to stay with me."

"I think I might take you up on that." I replied. "I just have to make sure that Elena has a safe place to stay."

So one thing that I got was Jeremy's Hunter Mark had drastically altered everyone's living arrangements. Matt was staying with him and Anna, Elena was staying in the boarding house, and Stefan unable to be in the same house as her, was staying at Caroline's house. It was all pretty confusing.

I made my way into Klaus's house. I know I had been there recently, but everything felt so strange. I just wanted to sleep and not with him at the moment.

"Are you okay?" He asked me once I changed for bed.

"I'm sorry to keep burdening you with my drama, but I feel like everything is going wrong for Elena. I feel like everyone hates her now. Plus she seems to do whatever Damon does. I know his blood turned her into a vampire but it's almost like…like…like a sire bond."

"I was wondering when you would figure it out." He replied.

"Elena's sired to Damon." I said.

So Laura wasn't in the pageant and Rebekah was. Also Rebekah likes April and we find out about the sire bond. You probably guessed she would move in with Klaus. Please don't forget to review.


	8. We'll Always Have Bourbon Street

I woke up in the morning shortly before Klaus did. I had kind of forgotten to pack, so I ended up sleeping in one of his shirts.

"Laura?" He asked after he awoke.

"Hi." I replied. "So I don't know if I should go to school today. It's so weird staying here."

"It's your choice, Love." He declared.

Suddenly, my phone began to ring. It was Caroline.

"Hello?" I asked as he began to rub my back. I tried not to moan into the phone.

"We have a big problem." Caroline told me. "I need you to come over right away."

"What's wrong?" I questioned. I had an idea, but I wasn't sure.

"I'll tell you when you get here." She declared.

"Okay, give me a minute to get dressed and I'll be there soon." I told her before I hung up. "I have to go. Do you think Rebekah would mind if I borrow some of her clothes?"

"I figure that she's already at school." Klaus remarked.

At that point, I went into Rebekah's room and opened her dresser. I had to make sure that she didn't know that anything was missing. I ended up choosing a white tank top with a cadet blue coat and jeans. I put my hair in a single braid before I headed out the door and to Caroline's.

"So what's up?" I asked after she let me inside.

"It's a total disaster. Elena is sired to Damon." Caroline replied. Yep, it was what I thought.

"I know." I responded.

"You do?" Caroline asked. "How do you find out?

"We don't know it for sure." Stefan replied. I think he was a little in denial.

"We know that Elena's number one thing is a burning desire to make Damon happy." Caroline continued. "We have to do something about this. This is just like Klaus and his hybrids…besides Laura."

"No, it's not." Stefan denounced. "A vampire sired to another vampire is one in a million. Maybe it won't affect her the same way."

"It seems to be affecting her in the same way. The only difference is Damon doesn't seem to know it." I pointed out.

"Everything he says, she agrees with." Caroline added. She was much more upset about this than I was. "Everything he asks her to do, she does."

"Maybe we should talk to Tyler about this. He knows what having a sire bond is like." I suggested.

"Fine, talk to Tyler." Stefan agreed. "But we should keep it a secret. We can't let Elena know this?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I asked. "She needs to know this so we can learn to deal with it."

"We'll find out a way to deal with it first." Stefan replied. "I'm going to tell Damon and maybe if he knows, he'll stop influencing her indirectly."

"So, do either of you want to go to school today?" I asked. Stefan didn't answer. He just went out the door.

"We probably should." Caroline declared. "I don't want anything to happen to my attendance record."

I rolled my eyes at that.

"I am going to be valedictorian." She boasted. I just got in her car. We met up with Bonnie when we got there. I still wanted to support Elena through this.

"So are you okay?" Bonnie asked. "I know this must be hard."

"Matt is staying with the two of them right now." Elena explained. "You know I really hope that we can all of this fixed before the baby is born."

"Well, we have a while." I replied. Though since we didn't know the number of vampires that Jeremy would have to kill to complete the mark, it might take longer.

"But are you?" Caroline asked. "I mean clearly they don't have a flat iron at Hotel Salvatore."

"I was in a rush." Elena remarked in offense as she let her hair down. "Listening, I was wondering if you girls had any plans tonight. I'm in desperate need of some girl talk."

"I'm in. Shane taught me some small spells I've been wanting to try." Bonnie stated.

"So the creepy professor guy is just Shane now." Caroline teased as she crossed her arms. I wasn't in a position to judge.

"He's not creepy." Bonnie defended.

"We're not judging." Elena replied.

"I am." Caroline responded with a smile.

"Don't listen to her." Elena told the witch. "So Girls' Night? We could break into the Salvatore wine cellar."

"I kind of want to invite Anna, who could drink wine." I pointed out.

"Are you sure that Stefan and Damon are cool with us crashing at their place?" Caroline asked.

"Damon let me spend a few nights there." I pointed out.

"I can't go home, because my brother is trying to kill me, so their place is mine now." Elena remarked. "I'll see you in a bit."

Okay, that was random. Caroline decided it would be a good idea to call Tyler. I heard some screams of pain, but I didn't quite understand what was going on. It wasn't Tyler that was screaming.

"So is there really no way to break this?" I asked her when we were in a class that didn't have Elena or Bonnie in it.

"Well as you know, the sire bond in hybrids is fueled by the freedom of the pain of turning." Caroline explained. "The only way to stop the pain is to turn until it no longer hurts. The problem with Elena is we don't know what the cause of the problem is so we don't know the solution."

"Well we have to do something." I told her. "I mean I wanted Damon and Elena to get together, but not like this."

After class was over, I found Anna in the hallway.

"I was looking for you." I told her.

"Why?" She asked.

"Well for starters, I wanted to ask you how Jeremy is." I replied.

"Well he slept okay." She explained. "I don't think there were any nightmares. How was the night at Klaus's?"

"Are you sure you want to know?" I inquired. "So, Elena is having a sleepover tonight at the boarding house. Do you want to come?"

"Sure." She remarked with a smile. "I've never been to a sleepover."

That night, we met at the boarding house. Stefan and Damon had gone somewhere. I don't know if Klaus would be happy about that. Elena went to grab some wine bottles and also brought out a sparkling grape juice for Anna. There was also a blood bag in the box for some. Maybe it was for me.

"So is this for me or Caroline?" I asked as I grabbed it.

"Actually, it's for me." Elena answered as she grabbed the blood and drank from it.

"I thought you couldn't drink from bags." Anna remarked.

"Thanks to Damon, I can now." Elena replied. I guess that he knew she was sired to him now. Maybe they're dealing with it.

"That's amazing." Bonnie commented.

"What do you mean 'thanks to Damon'?" Caroline asked hesitantly.

"Well he suggested that I try it again, so I did and it worked. No more snatch, eat, erase." Elena said with a smile. I wish I could tell her what was going on.

"So where is everyone's least favorite Salvatore?" Caroline inquired.

"Out with Stefan. Don't wait up: brother bonding." Elena read the text off her phone.

"So you guys check-in-text now?" Caroline asked. "What else do you do?"

"Okay, I think you two need to stop." I mediated.

"Yeah, new rule: no more boy talk." Bonnie agreed. Bonnie then pulled out a bag of questionable contents. Okay, it looked a lot like marijuana, not that I've ever seen any. "Besides, why talk when we can have this?"

"Did you hit up Jeremy's old supplier?" Anna asked.

"No, it's spirit tea. It's supposed to open up our chi." Bonnie explained. It looked a lot like drugs. "Come on. It's not drugs. Shane is helping me do natural magic without having to access the spirits. I don't want anyone to judgmental."

"Okay, fine. I hereby vow not to be judgmental for the rest of the evening." Caroline declared. "Even if everyone is potentially ruining their lives as I stand idly by, it's your choices."

"I'll drink to that." Elena said as she called for us to clink our bottles together. I don't know why people did that to be honest.

"How about some tunes?" I suggested as I brought an iHome. "It's time to party and dance."

In no time, we were listening to Lady GaGa and having a good time. Anna was in charge of taking pictures as we jumped onto the couch. This was a lot of fun. I can't remember the last time that we had this much fun. It looked like nothing was going to go wrong. I felt like I was back in Florida with the girls as we were celebrating winning the state championship. Speaking of which, I think tryouts are going to be soon. I don't know if I'll have time to play basketball.

After we were done, we went to Damon's bathroom to relax. Elena was in the tub.

"Check this out." Anna remarked. "Vamp speed video. I can't say that I don't miss it."

"So does your mom know about your pregnancy?" I asked her curiously.

"Yeah, she's happy for me." Anna replied. "I'm happy. I want this. I know that Jeremy's kind of young to be a dad, but to have a child of my own is something that I want. I mean now your family's lineage will continue."

I wish I could say the same thing about mine. I mean theoretically, my mom could have another child, but the werewolf gene would be gone. I guess I wasn't too upset about it. It's not exactly something that I want passed down. I've been a lone wolf since I first turned

"This bathtub is so comfy." Elena commented as she leaned back. "Why don't we come here more often?"

"I'll tell you why: cooties." Caroline answered. I had a feeling this wouldn't be good. "Think of all of the skanks that Damon has lured in here."

At that point, Elena looked pissed.

"Sorry." The blonde quickly apologized.

"No, don't stop on my account." Elena declared. "I mean it's only Damon, right? It's not like no one in here has ever slept with him."

"I didn't know what a sociopathic narcissist he was." Caroline responded. What? Caroline slept with Damon? How did I not know about this?

"He's always been there for me when I needed him." Elena pointed out.

"Yeah, because he's hoping you'll sleep with him." Caroline countered. I think that she already did. She was definitely giving off that kind of just got laid vibe.

"Well maybe I already did." Elena stated. I knew it.

"You did what?" Caroline asked again.

"You didn't." Bonnie remarked.

"Hey, she can sleep with whoever wants to sleep with." I argued.

"Next you're going to be saying that you slept with Klaus." Caroline told me. I only blushed.

"What happened to no talking about boys?" Anna questioned. She was ignored.

"Look I know you two have issues, but I'm happy and I wanted to spend some time telling my friends…and my stepsister about it." Elena replied before she got out of the tub and angrily left the room.

We then followed her into the living room where she was starting to clean up. I think Bonnie and Caroline wanted to apologize for speaking ill of him.

"Party's over. You guys need to leave." Elena declared. "Okay, Laura can stay, but you need to go."

"Don't be mad, we're just looking out for you." Caroline responded. Nope, no apologies.

"Do you think it makes me happy knowing that you guys hate him?" Elena asked. "I get it, his track record has been kind of spotty, but I don't hate him. I can't. I think I'm falling in love with him."

This sounded so sweet, but I was nervous about it and didn't know that if it was real.

"Ugh, you're not falling in love with him. You're sired to him." Caroline replied in frustration. Stefan's not going to be happy about that. Elena, Bonnie, and Anna all looked at her in surprise.

"What?" Bonnie asked.

"What are you talking about?" Elena questioned.

"Okay, I'm not really surprised." Anna replied.

"It's true." I explained. "Damon's blood is what turned you and you couldn't feed from animals or anything else until he told you that he could. I'm not saying this because I hate Damon, because I don't."

"No, it can't be." Elena denied. "You're wrong."

"Are you sure?" Bonnie asked.

"Ask Stefan, he can explain it." Caroline suggested.

"You two talked to Stefan about this?" Elena asked, sounding hurt.

"It's not your fault, Elena." Caroline remarked. "Damon took advantage of you."

Now I feel the desire to drag Caroline out of here.

"You need to leave now!" Elena demanded as she opened the door. Unfortunately, on the other side of it were two hybrids: male and female.

"Hello girls." The girl said. I felt like Tyler knew her name, but I didn't.

They raced in and the girl grabbed Caroline. Bonnie tried to use her magic.

"Stop!" The girl ordered. "One bite from a hybrid and she's dead, remember?"

"That's not how it works." I argued.

"Well, if it isn't Klaus's little bitch." She taunted. Now I felt like I wanted to kill her. Suddenly the male threw Elena to the ground and the two of them…and Caroline were gone.

"Do you have any idea where they could have gone?" Elena asked me.

"No, but I'm pretty sure that I know someone who does." I stated.

"Please don't tell me that you're going to bring Klaus into this." Bonnie remarked.

"I was talking about Tyler." I told them. "I know he's been trying to get them unsired."

That led to Elena and I going into the woods with Tyler. He called that Hayley, who I still didn't trust.

"What do they want with Caroline?" Elena questioned.

"Kim's trying to prove that she's the alpha." Tyler explained.

"Seriously? This is why I don't like to get involved in all of this pack stuff. This is why I'm happy to be alone." I replied.

"You're not really alone." Elena pointed out.

"I think I can make her submit and they'll all fall in line." Tyler replied. "You think that they would already considering how much they hate him."

"But isn't Adrian still sired to Klaus?" I asked.

"Being sired doesn't change how you feel about someone." Tyler told me. So maybe Elena really did love Damon, then. "I hated Klaus, but I still did everything he said. It affects how you act, not how you feel."

We heard a scream and ran to a barn. Inside, Kim had Caroline chained up. I was ready to tear her heart out, but Tyler held me back.

"Kim, stop." Tyler urged. "Caroline's with us. We're all on the same team here."

"She's on your team, not mine." Kim argued. Suddenly, we were surrounded by hybrids.

Before I could do anything, Tyler charged at Kim and plunged his hand into her chest.

"Stay back." He ordered the rest of them. "I'll rip her heart out. Kim's put all of you in danger. I'm not gonna hurt her. I'm not Klaus. I don't kill and torture my own friends to get what I want. Now we broke the sire bond, but if you want to be free, we have to work together."

What was he talking about? What were they planning on doing?

"Now you're either with me, or you're against me." Tyler told her. "Submit or you die."

At that point, Tyler let go of her and she knelt before him.

"Why isn't she kneeling?" Adrian asked.

"I'm not a part of any pack." I declared. "I've always been by myself and whatever you're planning, I want to stay out of."

In the morning, I watched Caroline and Elena hug it out. The sleepover had happened and everything had went well. I couldn't help but wonder if they had figured out any way to fix the sire bond.

"Can you guys not tell Stefan about me and Damon?" Elena requested. "I want to."

"So while we're not being judgmental, can I say I slept with Klaus?" I requested.

"That's not good." Caroline replied. I frowned. "No, not because of being judgmental, but Tyler plans on overthrowing him."

What?

So, Laura doesn't want to be in a pack, but she learned about what Tyler's is planning to do and she'll have to make a tough call on where her loyalties lie. Please don't forget to review.


	9. O Come, All Ye Faithful

I woke up to the sun coming through my window. Klaus was still asleep. At least I think he was.

"You know we could do so much more if we were naked." He commented. "We should try wolf sex sometime."

"Have you ever turned?" I asked. I had never seen it.

"I don't exactly the tolerance for the pain that you do." He replied. "I've only turned twice before.

"Are you saying that I'm actually better than you at something?" I asked cheekily in disbelief as I looked into his blue eyes. "So it is true, that you can break the sire bonds that you have over the hybrids?"

"I suppose I could, but I'm not looking to." Klaus explained. "I know that none of them like me enough to stay by me."

I felt bad for telling him that all of them had broken their sire bonds. He got out of bed and began to get dressed.

"So today is this winter event thing." I remarked. "I need to go to that, but Elena also said that she wanted to do something involving Jeremy and I don't know what to do. I know we want this cure for Elena, but what it is really gone to do to him? I'm afraid that he might lose himself. He already tried to kill Elena once."

"I suppose it is important to keep her alive because there is no reason for the cure if it can't be used on her." He replied.

"Do you really only want the cure so you can make more hybrids? What else do you need? You have me and no one is even trying to kill you right now because they know that they can't."

"I have something that I need to work on." He told me. "You should probably get going."

"You can't expect me to leave without knowing this." I remarked.

I decided to follow him and found that he was painting something. I had never seen him paint before. At that moment, Stefan walked in. I'm glad I was dressed.

"It looks like a giant snowflake." He commented.

"I like to think of it as an expression of postmodernism." Klaus replied. "I'm donating it to the Winter Wonderland charity event."

At that point, Adrian walked in. I didn't like this guy. I kind of want this revolution to fail as long as Tyler didn't die.

"You said it was urgent." He said.

"Yes, I need you to take this to Mystic Grill immediately." Klaus declared. I had to stifle my laughter.

"You want me to be a delivery man?" Adrian asked.

"What I want is for you to do whatever I say without the attitude." Klaus ordered. After they kidnapped Caroline, I lost pretty much all sympathy for them. Adrian picked it up. "And be careful with that. It's still wet."

"You know Abe Lincoln freed the slaves don't you?" Stefan asked.

"What's the point of having sired hybrids if I can't maximize on the benefits of free labor?" Klaus responded. "What are doing here?"

"Elena is sired to Damon." Stefan replied.

"Tell me something that I don't know." The Original declared.

"I need the cure now more than ever." Stefan stated.

"Stefan, we can't get the cure unless we complete the map." I reminded him. "That means either Jeremy or some other hunter."

"I've got the sword which will decipher the map." Klaus replied as he opened up his safe. "The hilt will be able to be used to read the map. So I hear that you moved out of your house as well."

"I'm not here to bond, Klaus." Stefan replied. Now, I don't know if I should stay or go. For now, I decided that I would let them work on their newfound bromance.

I went to the Winter Wonderland event dressed in a royal blue dress. It was there that I found Tyler and Caroline.

"You're seriously moving on with this revolution?" I asked Tyler. "You're going to get killed."

"I found a witch strong enough to the body transfer spell." Tyler replied.

"Who's dumb enough to volunteer their body to be a Klaus shell?" Caroline asked. Tyler didn't say anything and we both seemed to realize.

"No, Tyler you can't do that." I stated.

"Why not? Because you love him? He killed your sister, Laura and it's entirely his fault that Alaric is dead." Tyler replied.

"This isn't just about Laura." Caroline exclaimed. "It's about me not wanting my boyfriend stuck in a concrete tomb during my senior year. There is no way that you're going to do this."

Tyler grabbed Caroline by her shoulders.

"This started with me. It has to end with me." He declared.

"It started with both of us." I argued.

"You were never sired like I was." He pointed out.

I decided that I would stick close to Caroline right now. She called Stefan wondering where the hell he was.

"I got Klaus to tell me about the sword that is the key to map." Stefan explained.

"Did he give it to you?" Caroline asked.

"No." I replied.

"Well we need to get that sword today." Caroline declared. "Tyler's revolution is happening tonight."

"I don't remember the combination to the safe." Stefan replied.

"I do." I remarked. "But no I am not taking it. I am not going to betray him like that. He trusts me."

"You don't have to steal it. Just tell Stefan the combination and you can distract him." Caroline suggested.

I really hate having my loyalty tested like this. I don't know what to do. I don't want to let my friends down.

I went to the Grill where the silent auction was being held. I looked at Klaus's painting. I didn't know what I was supposed to do. Maybe I could actually make this enjoyable.

"You know this is a nice snowflake." I commented.

"Why does everyone see it as a snowflake?" He asked me in frustration. I couldn't answer for everyone.

"It seems kind of sad though. Why would you be sad?" I asked.

"You know my relationship with my family isn't great. Rebekah still will barely speak to me and Kol and Elijah won't at all." He replied. "Can I get you some champagne?"

"There are plenty of people here that know I'm still in high school." I told him.

"Well it's a good thing that's almost over." He declared. I realized that getting him drunk might be a good way to keep him from leaving.

"Okay, maybe I will have some champagne." I declared. "But you have to drink with me."

I hoped that Stefan would be quick with this. I didn't want to keep deceiving him. I wish I had just gone to the lake house so I wouldn't have to be involved in any of this stuff. I also couldn't help but wonder where Rebekah was right now. Maybe she was with April.

I soon got a text from Stefan, asking me to meet him somewhere. I hoped that he had the sword.

We met in a stairwell and Caroline was there.

"Did you find the sword?" I asked. I wasn't waiting for anything.

"Nope.' He answered.

"So what are we going to do now?" Caroline asked.

"We need Klaus to find the cure. I doubt he would hand the sword over, even to Laura." Stefan surmised. "We need Tyler to call it off."

"That's not going to happen." Tyler declared. "I can't believe that you two told him. I've had 12 hybrids sworn to secrecy for a month. I have Hayley and a witch risking their lives and you're blabbing my plan to him?"

"I just need a little bit of time." Stefan told him. I don't think that was going to work.

"How much time?" Tyler countered. "An hour, a day, because every minute that we waste puts them more at risk?"

"Tyler why are you going so much to protect them that you'd put them above your friends? Do you think that they care if you die or not?" I asked.

"One of them already died for Jeremy to kill. Any of them could be next." Tyler replied. "I don't owe you anything."

"I can't let you do that." I told him.

"Laura…" Caroline remarked.

"She's right, Caroline." Stefan agreed. It was then that I notice that we were surrounded by hybrids.

"It looks like none of you have a choice." Tyler replied.

He then took us down to the cellar. I couldn't help but wonder if I should set a plan in place. I could pretend to join them, while secretly working against them. I just didn't know what that would accomplish.

"You need to stop trying for revenge!" I told Tyler.

"I know what this is about. You're all after the cure." Tyler replied. "When a hybrid takes the cure, they return to being a werewolf. That means no more turning whenever you want. I don't want it found."

"Tyler, stop." Caroline begged.

"I needed you on my side, Care." He told his girlfriend.

I know that I would find a way to get out of this. Now I did want this revolution to fail. I don't know if I cared if Tyler died at this point, but I want all of the hybrids AND Hayley to definitely go down.

Tyler left as they stood to guard us.

"So are you really just going to keep us here like hostages?" I asked.

"Like Tyler said, if you're with us, you're against us. You were never with us. You were always Klaus's girl." Kimberly told me. "You know I heard your sister was a leader."

I wanted to rip her heart out for bringing up Jules. Before I could, Stefan's phone rang. It was Damon. Apparently he had found a way to translate the map without the sword.

"You can let us go now." I declared. "We don't want postpone anything anymore."

That was a lie, but I think they would believe it.

"I have a plan." Caroline declared.

We got them to release us and Caroline went to talk to Hayley about her mystery plan which even I didn't know.

I had to find Klaus. I still didn't want whatever they were planning to go through. I was currently with Stefan. Eventually, Tyler came out, but Caroline and Hayley didn't. I had a bad feeling for this. I also had a feeling that I should get some Christmas presents. I got a phone call from Elena.

"How's everything going?" I asked.

"Well the original plan of using me to reprogram Jeremy's mind didn't work, but Damon came up with the great plan of using Anna and I think it's working. You might be able to come home for Christmas. Also, Professor Shane knows where to find the cure." She answered

"Let's just go get then." I responded. "We can leave right now and probably be home by tomorrow."

"He said the mark still has to be completed because it contains the spell needed to get into the tomb where the cure is being held." Elena explained.

"Well, I have something I need to finish then. I'll talk to you later." I promised.

I went out to tell Klaus. This had gone too far and I couldn't wait for Caroline anymore. I had to end this, even if he kills all of them.

"Where have you been all day?" He asked.

"I just went somewhere." I replied. Telling him was harder than I thought.

"I don't want a vague answer. I was about to come looking for you." He told me. "I was worried about you."

"There's something that I need to tell you." I remarked. It was then that I noticed Adrian and so did he.

"It's going to have to wait until I deal with this." He replied. I don't think I could change his mind at this point. I would have to let him do it, and hope that he got out okay.

I went to the bathroom to look for Caroline and I found April. More importantly, I found April finding Caroline on the ground with a broken neck. She started to freak out.

"She's fine." I declared.

"She's dead." April argued before Caroline shot up. "How? How is this happening?"

"I think you should find Rebekah." I told the human girl. "I promise that she'll explain everything."

"How about you just forget what you saw and leave?" Caroline tried to compel. Did she not know about the vervain that she was wearing? April nodded and walked out.

"Caroline, she's wearing Jeremy's vervain bracelet." I told her. "He gave it to her, so people would stop compelling her."

"We need to do something about this." Caroline replied.

"No, you need to go and save your boyfriend if you don't want Klaus to kill him." I replied. "Adrian's already taken him away. Did Hayley do that to you?"

"Yes." Caroline confirmed.

"We can't trust her." I replied. "I don't think she wants to save the hybrids. I think that she wants Klaus to kill them. You need to find Tyler and get him away if you don't want him to die too."

We began to look for Tyler or Stefan or somebody. I guess now wasn't a good time for the good news about Jeremy. Of course he would still have to kill a bunch of vampires to grow the mark, but I could go back home. It's too early for me to be living with Klaus.

We split up and I happened to find Hayley in the woods.

"Just what were you trying to accomplish?" I asked her.

"I found someone who said that he could help me find my real parents. He told me he could bring them back and I could see them again." Hayley explained.

"They trusted you." I responded. "You led them to their deaths. I may have wanted them to die, but even I wouldn't do that."

"The sacrifice had to happen just like at the farm." Hayley explained.

"I've heard enough." I responded. She tried to run, but I caught her and reached into her chest. "Let me reunite you with your parents."

I then ripped her heart out. I've been wanting to do that for a long time. I breathed heavily as I threw the organ to the ground.

I went home because I needed to relax and wash my hands. I mean my home, not Klaus's. He's going to be upset when he finds out that I knew about this. I hope that he doesn't kill Tyler. He's still my friend, even after everything.

Late at night, I heard the door opening. I guess Elena was there with Jeremy and Anna. Maybe things could go back to the way that they were. The door opened and it was just Elena.

"Why are you alone?" I asked.

"Because Damon is keeping Jeremy and Anna the lake house and told me to come home." She explained. "I need to stay away from him right now."

"Elena, you shouldn't let what everyone says about Damon keep you away. You love him." I told her.

"It was Damon's decision." She replied.

So, I've decided that Hayley won't have sex with Klaus, you can see. I don't know if I'm going to keep up the Originals storyline. Also the relatioship is going to have another bump with what happened. Please don't forget to review.


	10. After School Special

So in order to get revenge for Tyler's revolution, Klaus had killed his mother. There was currently a memorial for her in the school auditorium. I know it was cold outside, but having lit candles inside had to be a fire hazard. Needless to say, I was upset with Klaus over the fact. He was also upset with me for not telling him as soon as I found out. That meant that we weren't speaking right now. The sheriff was giving a speech that I really wasn't paying that much attention to. I mean I was glad that she took me in, but I didn't really have a connection to her. Her death was unfair, I could say that.

I was seated next to Elena with Bonnie on the other side of her. I was wearing a green long-sleeved tee over a darker green tank and jeans with green flats. No it wasn't St. Patrick's Day. I noticed Elena was getting up and I took it upon myself to follow her. We walked outside as Bonnie's dad was announced as the mayor.

"Were there too many people in there?" I asked Elena.

"No, I think I saw Rebekah." Elena declared.

"What's so bad about that?" I asked. "Rebekah lives in this town and goes to this school. It's not like seeing her is uncommon."

"I just don't trust her." Elena replied before we heard a faint whimpering. We walked down the hall and found April by her locker.

"April, what's wrong?" Elena asked.

"Nothing." The human answered.

"But you were crying." Elena pointed out.

"It's just that this reminds me of my dad." April responded. "And I know you're a vampire."

"What?" Elena asked before suddenly Rebekah came and broke her neck. What the hell? Why did she do that?

"Was that necessary?" I asked.

"No, but it was fun." Rebekah answered. "Now are you going to come willingly or do I need to do the same to you, wolf girl?"

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To the library." The blonde remarked. "It's time for some detention."

I know it wasn't official, but I hadn't ever had detention before.

"Chop, chop." Rebekah replied. I think I was supposed to take Elena there. Had something happened that had caused a rift between her and Klaus. I don't think she was upset about him killing Mayor Lockwood and everything was fine as far as I know.

When Elena woke up, I happened to hear her talking to April, who seemed very pissed over the compulsions and lying.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked Rebekah.

"Well two reasons: April wanted to find out everything that has been happening behind her back and so do I. My brother has told me nothing about his search for the cure since we got back from Italy. He also told me that if the cure is limited, I'll be the last to get it." Rebekah explained. "I knew that I shouldn't have trusted him. Now take a seat. The others should be here soon."

Who else was she having here? I don't think it was going to be Damon because he was supposed to still be at the lake house with Jeremy, Anna and Matt. I hope that Damon wasn't being too hard on him. I also don't think Klaus was too happy about the patient approach that we were taking with him. We still had no idea how long it was going to take to finish the Hunter's Mark which contained the spell that Bonnie would need to cast to get to the cure.

I wondered how long it was going to take. Rebekah knew that she could compel me, but I didn't know why she was holding me here with Elena. April seemed to be helping willingly.

She later brought Caroline and then Stefan in. She also happened to be holding the white oak stake.

"I can't believe that you could be stupid enough to risk your own lives to kill me. You don't even know if my brother was telling the truth when he said that he generated your line. Chances are Laura would be the only one to leave here." Rebekah stated. "Now class is in session. Rules are simple. Answer my questions and no harm will come to you. If anyone wants to defect from helping my brother, speak now. No one? Okay, April, my sweet, take notes."

I sighed, not really wanting to do this. I wish that I had gone to the lake house.

"Question 1: How many vampires has Jeremy killed?" Rebekah asked. "Elena?"

"Two." The doppelganger answered.

"That brings us to question 2: How many does he need to kill?" Rebekah asked before looking at April who had a paper and pen out. "What exactly are you doing?"

"You told me to take notes." April answered.

"I wasn't being literal, Darling." The Original declared. "Although, it actually seems like a good idea. So Caroline, what's the answer?"

"We don't know." Caroline replied.

"Can anyone tell me some information that is useful?" Rebekah asked.

"We found out that we don't need the sword to get to the cure because we found someone that knows how to get there." I explained. I hadn't even told Klaus this.

"Then let's get going." Rebekah declared as she grabbed my arm.

"We can't go anywhere." Stefan answered. "We have to wait for the mark to be completed because of the spell."

"You know I'm detecting a bit of tension between you and Elena. Did the two of you break up?" Rebekah asked as she let go of me. "You did, didn't you? I thought you two were soulmates who wanted to be together for all of time."

Now this was pretty cruel. Rebekah seems to like being a mean girl.

"So what happened to drive these two lovebirds apart?" Rebekah asked.

"She slept with Damon." Stefan answered coldly. Okay, Stefan needs to get over this and move on. Everyone could see it long before it happened. I really wish that I was at the lake house…or with Klaus. I don't think I could get away with texting him under Rebekah's watchful eyes.

"So much for epic love." Rebekah remarked. "So, Elena is this true? Did you sleep with Damon Salvatore?"

"Yes." Elena said through her teeth. I think April had gone to the bathroom at that point.

"Okay, so Vampire Elena is a trollop who likes bad boys which explains why Stefan reeks of alcohol." Rebekah summarized. "So why don't you give us the play-by-play, Elena?"

"Why? It's not you like you haven't had sex with him?" Elena spat at the original.

"At least Elena isn't taking advantage of a young girl." Caroline added.

"I am not taking advantage of her." Rebekah defended. "I've told her everything as soon as she asked. "I've been the only honest with her. It's not my fault that you can't comprehend that someone would love me, but how could Elena hurt Stefan like that?"

"She didn't know it, but she's sired to Damon." Stefan remarked. He was still thinking that her being sired meant that none of what she was feeling for Damon was real apparently.

"Now this is fascinating stuff." The Original declared. "Tell me, Elena how does that make you feel?"

"I think you're sad and bored and in desperate need of a hobby." Elena replied. "But I didn't sleep with Damon because of the sire bond. I slept with him because I'm in with him."

"What does any of this have to do with the stupid cure?" Caroline asked.

"You're right." Rebekah realized. "So how do find this person who knows where the cure is?"

"There's a professor named Shane that knows where it is." Stefan answered. He sounded torn up and burned.

Rebekah then called Tyler to taunt him some. I don't know why she wanted him here. Tyler didn't want to find the cure.

"Sister." Kol interrupted. Why was Kol here? "Well look at this. I didn't know you were a teacher now."

"It took you long enough." Rebekah replied. "Did you get him?"

Kol then pushed Professor Shane into the library.

"You must be Shane." She stated. "It's nice to meet you."

The two siblings then left with the professor. I wanted to make a break for it, but everyone else was compelled not to leave and I couldn't leave them.

"Still sitting?" Rebekah asked as she returned. "Let's spice things up. Elena: truth or dare?"

"We're done playing your stupid games." Stefan said. That would only make her angry.

Rebekah dared Elena to tell Stefan how she felt about Damon. I don't know why she wanted to torture him so much, Caroline was obviously annoyed. Elena told him how she felt in great detail which was probably the equivalent of a knife going into Stefan's heart. Actually, it was probably more like a stake because hearing it was obviously killing him on the inside. All of this cure stuff is leading to a lot of bad blood. It was followed by Elena saying that she liked Stefan was trying to fix her. Okay, from now on, I'm going to let Elena do what she wants.

"Are you still in love with Stefan?" Rebekah asked.

"No." Elena answered.

"So how does it feel having someone you love step all over your heart?" Rebekah asked. Now I understood. She was feeling vengeful. I don't understand why she needed to do this when she had April though. I don't think it was just about Stefan. I think it was about Alexander too.

Suddenly, Tyler came in through the doorway.

"Good you're here." Rebekah told him.

"What's going on?" Tyler asked.

"Now here are the rules. Stay in the building, no vamp-running. I guess Laura can do what she wants since she can't be compelled." Rebekah replied.

"Why are we running?" I asked.

"Turn." Rebekah compelled Tyler. Okay, this wasn't good.

"No, he'll lose control." Caroline replied.

"That's the point." Rebekah replied. "I've exhausted all of your knowledge and now I have no use for you. Why should I care what happens to you now and I can't have you going back to my brother."

Tyler then started to turn. I could still run at full speed, but I wouldn't be able to get anyone out of there. The three of them began to run at normal speed. I ran in front of Elena.

"I know what to do." I replied.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"I met with Shane a few days ago." I explained as I began to remove my clothing. "I figured that if he could help Jeremy control his hunter's instincts, he might be able to help me have complete control when I'm a wolf. I think if might be able to fight him off. But you should probably still leave the room."

I began to turn, falling to all-fours. The hair began to grow and my eyes turned yellow. I could identify my friends by how they smelled, just like a wolf would. I snarled and looked around. Elena was a friend. Yes, she was a vampire, but she was also a friend. I could do this. I needed to find Tyler.

"Laura?" She asked as she looked over me. I was fine. I ran out of the room on all fours as I found Tyler going after Stefan and Caroline. I tackled him to the ground. I howled at him to see if I could get him to follow me. They might not be able to leave the building, but I could lead him out until he changed back. I began to run and he began to chase after me. I decided to try something out. I snarled and he began knelt before me before he began to turn back. Once he did, I turned myself back.

"How did you do that?" He asked. You this is like that dream where you find out you went to school naked, but real life.

"I just got this idea to try to make you submit and it worked." I explained. "Jules was an alpha. I thought she worked for that, but I think it's a family trait. You should probably find my clothes and I need to go get mine. I ran at full speed to the room where I had left them. Elena wasn't there anymore. I then found Rebekah was with Elena and Stefan in one of the science classrooms. I walked in through the door and immediately everyone turned to look at me.

"Well that was interesting trick." The Original commented.

"Leave me them out of this." Stefan ordered as he stood in front of her. I walked over next to Elena.

"I can't believe that you still want to protect her, even after everything." Rebekah declared. "Must I rip your beating heart out of your chest and show you the scar tissue that is Elena Gilbert?"

Okay, now that was very poetic: extremely gory, but still poetic. She then walked over to Elena and stood in front of her.

"There's a solution to all of your problems, you know." Rebekah remarked. "I could compel him, like Niklaus did in the 20s. I could make him forget every memory he has of you, every day you fight together, every fight, every kiss, everything. I could take it all away."

"Do it." Stefan declared. I couldn't believe that he wanted to forget it all. That won't help him move on. Forgetting it won't make it better.

"Excuse me?" Rebekah asked. She was about as surprised as the two of us were.

"Erase it all, every memory." Stefan commanded.

Rebekah looked like she might before she started to laugh.

"No." She chuckled. "That would be far too easy. I refuse to make you forget her like Nik did with me, but at least you know how he really feels. Consider your eternity of pain my revenge, Stefan. Now you're all free to go."

I still don't understand why she needed revenge.

"Let's just go." I told Elena.

"How did you get Tyler to stop?" Elena asked me as we were walking out the door.

"It turns out that I'm a born alpha and I have the ability to make him submit." I explained. "I didn't even know that it would work. I guess it's kind of cool."

"It kind of makes you too powerful." Elena remarked.

"It's not like I can't be killed." I explained. "So I'm a little stronger than other wolves. I'm not invincible or anything."

As I went into the house, Elena took a call outside with Damon. I wasn't ready to talk to Klaus yet. I think we could reconcile, but it would take some time. Maybe I could get him to change. Maybe I could help him. I'm not sure if I like him exactly as he is though. I might not want him to change and I don't know if I should do it.

Suddenly went upstairs and began to pack a bag.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"We're going to the lake house." Elena told me.

So, Laura trained with Shane and also found out that she is a born alpha. Nothing with her and Klaus, but things are going to get worse when she finds out about the bar. Please don't forget to review.


	11. Catch Me If You Can

Elena and I began to head to the lake house. I couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen when I got there. I knew Jeremy would have to invite me in. I don't know if Anna could. The rules seemed to be a little bit iffy. When we got there, no one was there. Why was no one there?

"I have a bad feeling about this." I commented as I looked around. I listened to the woods and hear some noises and some heavy breathing and what appeared to be Matt screaming. I think that he was in trouble.

"We need to go this way." I replied. We put our stuff down at the door and began to run. I found a vampire that had Matt by the leg and bit into him.

"Are you okay?" Elena asked, before noticing that Matt's neck had been bitten.

"Get to the house. Hurry!" Jeremy ordered. He had Anna with him. We began to run to the house and Matt was the first one inside. Anna went behind him.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"They're coming." Jeremy stated. He then looked at me. "Laura, you can come in."

I entered the house, still not what was going on or where all of these vampires came from.

We stayed inside until morning. According to Jeremy, Klaus had turned a bar full of people for Jeremy to grow his Hunter's Mark. I can't believe that he did that. Elena was cleaning Matt's neck. She's shown major improvement in controlling her urges for blood. I wonder if the sire bond had anything to do with that. Damon also finally made his way into the house. I was currently dressed in a red plaid shirt, black tank top, and jeans with my hair in braided pigtails.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Elena asked. I don't think her boyfriend drama was as bad as mine right now. I think Damon has some moral ground at least. "All I asked you to do was teach him how to fight."

"He's not the best student in the world." Damon responded.

"Just shut up." Anna interrupted. "I have listened to you two fighting for the past week and I am sick of it."

"I was trying to do this in the easiest, fastest, and safest way to complete the mark and get the cure." Damon replied.

"I don't care about the cure if it means putting the people that I love in danger." Elena told him. I don't think Klaus felt the same way.

"Well there wouldn't have been any danger if your brother didn't have a guilty conscience." Damon opined.

"We need a plan." I announced.

"There's a group of compelled vampires that are after Matt as soon as the sun goes down." Elena added.

"Well how I take Jeremy to find where they're hiding and we can go slaughter." Damon suggested. I guess at this point, we had no choice to kill them. Was Klaus trying to push me away, because if he was, he was close? "I know it's tragic, but right now they're no longer people. We agreed he would have to kill vampires. There is no easy way to do this. So you two take the least-most valuable player and your stepsister home while Jeremy and I kill some vampires."

"Are you saying I should leave him here with you?" Elena asked.

"Trust me." Damon declared. I think he just invoked the sire bond. "I'll keep Jeremy safe, but we can't have any stragglers right now. Go back to Mystic Falls. It's safe there."

We began to drive back home It was kind of awkward especially since Anna was four months pregnant, or close. I don't know the actual number.

"We need to get some food." She complained.

"There aren't any restaurants for five miles." Elena informed her. She was driving. I hoped Jeremy's thing was going well. I wish that I had gone with them. I think vampires are easier to kill if they're suffering from a werewolf bite. I don't exactly have much experience with it. I know Caroline was definitely weakened when Tyler bit her. Instead, I was in this car.

As soon as we saw a sign for a restaurant, Anna made us get off at the exit. The restaurant in question was McDonald's, and they didn't even have the McRib. I haven't eaten at one in a long time actually. I guess I could go for an Angus burger.

"It feels so weird being in here." Matt commented.

"It's not so much for me." I replied. "There are several in Pensacola. I even worked at one very briefly. I had to quit because I came here, but I don't think it would be feasible for me to get every full moon off."

At that moment, Anna's phone began playing "Mine" by Taylor Swift. I chuckled a little because I didn't expect her to like that kind of music.

"So, the plan to kill the vampires didn't pan out." Anna remarked. "Kol kind of got to them first."

We finally made it back to the house. You know I kind of hoped that I would be staying in the lake house for more than one night and also kind of wanted to go in the lake.

"I'm sorry." Elena said to Matt. "When I asked you to stay with Jeremy…"

"What did you expect Elena?" Matt countered. "It's Damon."

"I never wanted anyone to get hurt." Elena argued.

"Then you shouldn't have left Damon in charge." He replied.

"Do you want to go somewhere else?" I asked Anna.

"Yes." Anna replied as we went up to her and Jeremy's room.

"So, is that thing about craving really weird food true?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, you don't how hard it was last night when I was craving marshmallows, but was literally unable to have them." Anna explained. "I don't know if not giving into cravings affects the pregnancy or not."

"I don't think so." I replied. "I don't know if I should still be with Klaus right now. It's like he has no soul."

"Maybe you should talk to him." Anna suggested. Our talk was interrupted by Elena coming upstairs.

"We need to go talk to Klaus." She told me. "Kol has Damon."

What was Kol even doing there? How did he know about Klaus's plan?

I sighed and Elena and I went to Klaus's home. We knocked the door and he let us in.

"Hello, Love." He greeted me.

"We don't have time for pleasantries right now." I told him. "We need your help."

That led us to his den.

"It's a bit ironic that you're coming to me for help." He told Elena. "Your friends tried to bury me recently."

"This is your fault." Elena responded. "You started this when you forced Jeremy to kill those vampires."

"Which I'm still mad at you for doing." I pointed out.

"I think it would be best suited for us to talk about that later, Love." Klaus declared. He was probably right. "Right now I have to deal with my little brat of a brother. I never liked Damon."

I glared at him.

"I suppose I can help get him back though." He stated.

"Call him off, Klaus." Elena ordered.

"You are no position to make demands." Klaus told her. "You may want to know that the main reason that I want to find the cure is so I can destroy so you lot can't use it against me."

"We can't get to the cure with Kol's interference." I reminded him. "For whatever reason we want it, we need to grow out Jeremy's Hunter's Mark and that will be impossible if Kol keeps killing vampires before he can."

Klaus then got on the phone with his brother. They began to talk and Klaus managed to remain calm even while threatening him. That had to take a while to perfect. Kol was very resistant.

"Listen closely, Kol. Stay away from the Gilbert boy. Do you understand?" Klaus asked.

"Fine, I won't touch him. You have my word." Kol replied. I don't know if his word was worth anything. Kol then hung up. I don't know if that call had actually accomplished anything because he didn't actually seem to convince his brother to let Damon go which was kind of the point.

We went home and instead of dinner on the table, there was a bunch of weapons. I didn't want to eat those.

"Jeremy, you can put all of this stuff away. It's over." Elena told him. I don't think it was.

"Klaus still wants me to finish the mark. He's not gonna stop." Jeremy explained.

"Well Damon will be back soon and we can figure it out." Elena proposed.

"I can't believe that you still trust Damon." Jeremy replied. I don't think she's able to not trust Damon at this point. Damon told her to trust him.

"He saved your life." Elena pointed out.

"He only cares about the map to the cure, not me." Jeremy argued. That was probably true.

"I care about you." Elena said, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't." Jeremy warned her. "Everything that makes me want to hunt is on overdrive."

"Jeremy, put that down." I said, referring to the stake in his hand.

"What are we doing about dinner?" Anna asked as she came downstairs. "Did I interrupt something?"

"How about we get dinner and give them some time to talk?" I suggested to the human who was once a vampire and ghost.

That led us to going to the Grill to order some takeout.

When we got to the Grill, there were people gossiping that they caught the guy who caused the explosion at the Young farm, aka Professor Shane. We expected to see Matt there, but not April.

"Hey." She greeted us. "Can I get you anything?"

"We just need some takeout." I replied. "Also is Matt here?"

Suddenly Taylor Swift went off again.

"Jeremy's coming here." Anna announced. "Maybe we should get a table."

Sometime into our dinner, I got a text from Elena saying that Kol probably compelled Damon to kill Jeremy. That was bad. My boyfriend's family is very dysfunctional. Okay, Elijah seems sane, but everyone else, not so much.

I went to the back of the restaurant and found Elena.

"They're in the tunnels." She remarked.

I went down into the ground to see if I could find him. I could smell him. I ran in that direction and did notice that I passed Damon. He didn't seem to have any idea what he was doing or he just couldn't control himself. I went to find Jeremy because he was like a brother to me.

He almost yelled when I grabbed him from behind, but I covered his mouth so Damon couldn't find us.

"It's just me." I told him before I removed my hand. I then whispered. "We need to be quiet."

Jeremy then began to cut his wrist.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

Damon then came toward us and Jeremy had the bright idea to attack him. It went about as well as you'd expect. Jeremy then took some shots at him.

"I can't stop, Jeremy," Damon replied. "I need you to kill me. I need one of you to kill me. Him doing it would at least grow the mark."

Instead, I decided to break his neck because it would give us enough to escape.

"We need to find somewhere to hide you that Damon can't get in." I suggested.

"There really aren't any places like that aside from random people's houses." Jeremy replied.

"What about Matt's house?" I offered. "Has Damon ever been inside?"

"No." Jeremy answered.

"Then hide out there for now." I suggested. "And drink this."

I bit into my wrist and fed some blood into his mouth. It wouldn't do anything about the blood on his clothes, but it would stop the bleeding.

"Go!" I declared. Before he could go, Damon came over to us.

"Kill me now." Damon repeated. Before I could do anything, Stefan showed up. Where he had been all day? I guess it was good that he was here when we needed him, but it would have been better if he showed up a lot earlier. Stefan repeated my early action and broke Damon's neck before grabbing him. I hoped that he would have things under control because I needed to take Jeremy home for right now. I was glad that I already ate.

"Okay, so now it's official. We have an enemy." I announced. "He's caused our team structure to fall apart."

"There has to be something that we can do about this." Jeremy remarked. "I don't want to kill Damon because for all I know, the sire bond will make Elena want to strike me down."

"Do you think that's true?" I asked.

"I don't know, but it's not a chance I'm willing to take." He replied.

After Jeremy was home, I was about to head to the boarding house. I went outside before I noticed a car pulling up to the driveway. It looked really familiar. No, it couldn't be.

It stopped and the lights went out.

"Mom?" I asked in surprise.

She slowly walked over and hugged me. "What are you doing here?"

"It took me a while to find you." She admitted. "The private eye was able to tell me that you were enrolled at the high school and then I had to find out where you were staying."

"Why did you try to find me?" I asked. "You told me to run."

"I did, but now everything has been sorted out. I want you to come home with me." She explained.

"Mom, I can't go back to Pensacola." I told her. "I have a life here. These people have become like my family. I don't want to leave."

"I had a feeling that you'd want to stay." She replied.

"I'm sorry." I apologized.

"I've bought a house here." She explained. "The wrongful conviction suit gave me the money that I needed. You can stay here close by. You'll be just down the road."

"I don't know." I responded.

"Well at least you can come and check it out." She suggested. I guess there was no harm in doing that.

"So do you that Jules is dead, don't you?" I asked.

"Yes." She replied. I got in her car and headed to the house. I got out and headed to the door. "It's open."

"Mom, you have to invite me in." I explained. "I'm not just a werewolf. I was turned into a vampire/werewolf hybrid."

That ending probably surprised you. I bet no one was expecting Laura's mom to appear. She definitely won't be happy when she finds out who her daughter is dating. Please don't forget to review.


End file.
